Stranger Things Have Happen
by Unknown2Any1
Summary: My brother came to us when he was a year old, holding hand to lend each other strength. My brother is Harry Potter and we told him everything that has happen since he was born. He knew who he was and didn't care. one-shot...maybe. with my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original character.

**Authors note:** Something that has been in my head for the longest time. Possibly a one-shot but contemplating it.

An unknown

The sight of seeing the grand Hogwarts stunned all of the first years except for me and my brother. Sailing through the black lake is quiet, the forest around is quiet and it being evening made it all exquisite. Landing by the shores, everyone got out and made our ways up to the entrance where a woman stood waiting, with me and my brother holding hands.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My brother came to us when he was a year old, same age as me but he's older by a couple months and since then has been inseparable, holding hands to lend each other strength and wisdom.

We grew up knowing about the muggle world and the wizarding world, combining each so we know more than purebloods. I am a pureblood whereas my brother is half-blood but we didn't care about things like that. Our parents have taught us that wealth, stature and blood are not important and that most will be arrogant and pig headed about everything.

My brother is Harry Potter and we told him all the things that have happen since he was born, everything we knew and didn't sugar coat anything. He knew who he is but didn't care about any of it, because of a bunch of scared adult couldn't do what he did, or didn't do when he defeated the Dark Lord. His mother, real mother, sacrifice herself for her only son and so people assume he did it but only the Order knew and so did we.

We told him that people will try to befriend him because he's famous and so we taught him to look for those that are lying. We taught him well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking up the steps that will lead us, first years, to the grand hall for our sorting, we are left waiting for the professor to lead us in and the children were looking at each other. Some were sneering, most are shy and others look confident. Harry and I, hands still clasps together, ignored everything around us and waited patiently, that is until someone opens their mouths.

"So, the rumors are true: Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts" a clash of whispering ignited and we glared at the person who addressed Harry.

"Really, and who might you be?" I replied to a blonde to our left. He came over and stood in front of us.

"I wasn't talking to you, little girl (He stares at Harry in the eyes) my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He held out his hand to Harry and I snorted for his attention.

"Well I can tell you something about that, Malfoy. Some wizarding families are better than others, especially those that are higher up then those looking at me right now" I smirked as his smile faltered and a silence blanketed over our small group.

"What are you talking about, girl?" Before an answer came, the professor showed up and tapped Malfoy on his shoulders for him to go back to his spot. He gave me one last glare before he did and the professor spoke:

"We are ready for you, come this way" She then turned as we followed behind through the grand doors leading to the hall.

A gasp of awe littered everywhere as the scene in front of us put the newbies in excited whisper.

"It a spell, an enchantment. I've read about it in 'Hogwarts: a history" said a bushy haired girl that reminded me of someone I used to know.

Stopping in front of a throne like chair with a tattered old hat, the professor turned to us and waited for something. That something is the tattered old hat coming alive and singing some Hogwarts ceremony song of the four houses us will be sorted into. When it finished, the professor then unrolled a parchment and said the names of those that will be sorted.

We tuned out and looked around, checking out the hall and the other professors sitting in the row in front of us. Our eyes landed on a black clothed man with almost shoulder length hair and he too is looking at us with curiosity. He is speaking with a man with a turban on his head and that's when Harry gasped quietly, too quietly for others but me to hear. I squeezed his hand in question and he squinted at me to say later.

"Miss Roxanne?" no last name and that will be me. All the professors stared in shock. Whispers of 'an unknown' scattered all over the hall and silence when I stepped up to the chair after I let Harry's hand go and stopped in front of the table of the professors. The headmaster stood up and bowed in respect. I bowed back and sat down. The hat lay on my head and a voice entered my mind: 'Hmm, an unknown indeed. Welcome back, Miss Roxanne. It has been what, 12 years since you last were in these very halls and 50 years before that. Such a huge gap that is, what have you been up to?' The hat knew me and knew me well. 'At that time, I taught myself and didn't need to come to Hogwarts, especially after he killed me and I need time to myself. It's good to see you too' I smiled. 'Ah yes, of course. I did missed you so and once again, welcome back Miss Roxanne. Now let's see where you should go this time as you have been in all four houses before, maybe it's time to go back to the beginning, you think?' I could feel him smiling.

'Yes, Lets'

The hat cleared his throat, is that possible? And in a bellowing voice he called out my house:

"Slytherin"

A hush at first then the table of my house cheered for me as I hopped off the chair and stepped down but waited. The Professor furrowed her brows at me.

"You are to go to your table, Miss Roxanne" I looked at her with a bored expression.

"I'll wait here, Thank you"

"You are to –" I cut her off.

"I'll wait here" She almost glared at me until she remembered who I am then proceed to call on names.

2 more came and went, then finally Harry is called and like me, a clash of whispers sounded in the great Hall and got the attention of the headmaster. With a confident air around him, Harry stepped up to the chair, and sat down with the hat upon his brows.

I smiled as he spoke to the hat and it only took a good minute before he too is sorted.

"Slytherin" Every student body is stunned to say the least, even the professors at the table but Harry smirked at it all. He got up and came to me where we clasped each other hand and walked proudly to our table where they cheered the loudest!

To say that the Headmaster was flabbergasted would be an understatement of the century.

Sitting side by side, Harry and I waited until all the first years were sorted and after that the Head master stood up and silenced everyone.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and Welcome to the new comers. It's a pleasure to see old and new faces joining us this year. Before we begin our feast, just a few rules to those new comers; First: the 3 floor corridor is off limits to all students. Second: no spells in the hallways or detention will be fallen you. Third: Do not go into the forbidden forest or you will be meeting a terrible fate. Now dig in!" with that, he waved his hand and the food appeared on our tables, groaning under its heavy weight.

Our table mates kept shooting glances our way in curiosity and wonderment as to how I know Harry Potter. Well, it's their wonder and my knowledge. As we ate, we both felt someone staring at us for the longest time and it was starting to get to me, but a squeeze from Harry's hand, I let the tension go. That is until the owner of those eyes stood up and came over, so I nudged Harry for his attention.

We both turned around in our seats and there stood Draco Malfoy, with a blush of embarrassment? No it can't be, Malfoys don't blush, as I heard Lucius mention it before in another life.

Malfoy cleared his throat and looked at both of us in the eyes as our table became silenced.

"I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I didn't know that Harry Potter would be friends with an Unknown, let alone someone whom my father has mention quite a many times (he whispered the last part, Thank god) I was rude and pig headed and I would like to be forgiven. I hope we can start off anew" Gasp from the girls, quiet sniggers from the boys and we looked at Draco the longest time, making him uncomfortable under our scrutinizing gaze. Harry and I looked at each other and smiled before standing up with our hands held out.

"Harry Potter, forgiven" He shook Draco's hand.

"Miss Roxanne, forgiven" I shook his hand. And the smile that Draco Malfoy gave is the brightest and our table applauded in our greeting.

"May I sit with you two?" We didn't need to hear him twice as Harry scooted over and Draco sat on his left.

**Review and/or comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my character.**

**A/N:** Thanks to all that reviewed. Truthfully I WAS going for a one-shot…but my mind is buzzing for more and more I gave. Most info might not be right so bear with me and some characters are a bit OOC. AU, obviously and little bit of Ron and Dumbledore bashing.

**A side note**, I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Sorry if this confuses you but makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline.

Enjoy!

~Talking~ (Parseltongue)

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Year 1: before Christmas

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (**first person's POV**)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Being ushered on their way to the common room is most crowded, what with all the first years huddled together like a bundle of twigs, knitted tightly together and it is **REALLY** getting on Roxanne's nerves. By the repressed shaking of Harry hand, she could tell he is annoyed also and that is not a good combination. What made it worse is that Draco Malfoy is right in front of them, as if he's leading the way to the common room like he knew it already. Roxanne doubts that but then again his father is Lucius Malfoy and he must have told his son about every other thing about the school. Both Harry and Roxanne already knew the ground layout of the Hogwarts premises by heart and this little tidbit will be confined only to them.

On their way down to the dungeons, where the common room and dormitories are located, also where the Potions lab/classroom is; the crowd started getting smaller and smaller with the first years just knitted tightly like a ball of yarn.

A bumped to her right, a shove to Harry left and that is what broke the camel back, so to speak.

Harry and Roxanne discreetly nodded to each other before they shoved with their free hands to those that are just pushing them a minute ago, which cause a domino effect that went from the spot near the back towards the front: where the Slytherin Prefect is leading.

A series of 'heys', 'oofs' and crashing sounds came and both, Harry and Roxanne, were the last ones standing beside the one who are smart enough to be behind them, not next to. Which also happens to be the 5th years and up, and they all started laughing at the scene in front of them.

"That was brilliant!" one of them said and a chorus of approval sounded around them.

"Silence, all of you, who is responsible for this mess?" the prefect exclaimed out to the ones who are left standing, with his arms spread out to the mess at his feet. No one came forward, not even the last two first years standing because they wanted to see who would take the fall.

"I did, sir, I tripped and took down the person next to me" Is that Malfoy speaking?

Sure enough, a blonde head stood up and shook the dust off his robes, standing to face the Prefect as every one of the first years tried to stand up also.

"No it was me, I wasn't looking where I was walking" A brunette girl with a, I wouldn't say ugly, up turned nose and also a first year spoke up.

"No, I fell and took everyone else with me" a dark skinned first year boy, with his hand in the air, countered the girl's answer. After that all the first years all started to speak saying they did it.

Well, well, well, we have quite a few who are willing taking the fall for them when it is obvious, not to the prefect as his back was turned, that they did it and the older years sniggered behind them.

"Silence, 5 points from Slytherin for not walking straight" Really now, 5 measly little points but he didn't say whether for each individual or as a whole.

"Now, we are almost there so would you all please try to keep up and no funny business" The Prefect walked on and they all followed.

When the Prefect stopped, they stopped in front of a portrait of a giant grey King Cobra and it hissed at the Prefect. When it hissed, Harry squeezed Roxanne's hand so she looked at him and he nodded for her to stay put. Roxanne nodded back as the prefect said the password the door open and everyone filed in but the two. The older years looked back at them but they just waved them away.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Roxanne POV \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When the portrait closed, the cobra saw us and hissed a warning:

~Password~

~We would like to introduce ourselves to the keeper of Slytherin's common room. I am Harry Potter and this is my sister, Miss Roxanne~ we bowed in respect and the cobra's eyes widen in surprise.

~You speak and understand our language? How~

I spoke up: ~I am an Unknown and Harry here is gifted with the language. With our hands in linked, we shared each other's gift as we see fit~

~Miss Roxanne, as in the daughter of the great Rochelle ~

~Not daughter, the original~ the cobra's eyes widen.

~My father, grandfather and great grandfather has told me stories of your presence within these wall but that was many years ago. How is it possible that I am able to be in the company of a great wizard?~

~Ah, Tiberius was a great cobra and Tobias was greater then, my condolences and Tomythius was a grand cobra many years ago when I was here. What is your name?~

~Tome, after my great grandfather and I am gracious to be your dorm keeper. Welcome to Hogwarts and to Slytherin, Miss Roxanne and Harry Potter~ we bowed in departure and the door reopens.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (First person's POV) \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Going through the portrait hole and through a short hall way of sorts, the two came into the common room with the colors of emerald and silver. Looking around, they nodded in approval and a clearing of someone throat got their attention.

"And where have you been?" Prefect, with his hand to his hips, he tried to look menacing and Roxanne lightly laughed at that.

"Out" Harry and Roxanne said in unison.

"Where" he tried again but they will have none of that and so walked by him and answered the same again.

"Out" now most of the upper years laughed as they stood next to the first years.

The Prefect sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering about first years before he addressed the group.

"Listen all of you: Professor Snape will be coming shortly, he is the Head of House for Slytherin and is also the Potions teacher. Show him respect or else" right when he finished that last part, the man in black clothing showed up, with a blowing motion of his robes that entranced the younger ones.

The man studied everyone with his black eyes until it handed on Harry and Roxanne, then at their linked hands which earned a rising of his brow. He then looked at the upper years, nodded his head in a direction and they all filed out of there, to their dorms we assume. When the last of the upper years left, leaving the Prefect the only older Slytherin, the Professor addressed the young ones left.

"I am your Head of House, Professor Snape and you will address me as such. I do not condone idiotic behavior. For your excellence you will be rewarded but if you misbehave, you will be punished. You are in the House of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest wizard of all four founders, excluding Godric Gryffindor of course and you will abide by his teachings and rules.

First rule: If you are planning to misbehave, do NOT get caught and IF caught: lie. Unless it's by me then don't bother, I will **KNOW** if you are lying.

Second rule: Home work is to be done before any free time. I will not be lenient just because you are from my house.

Third: Outside these halls, you are to always show poise and grace, anyone that is not in Slytherin will do anything to bring you down. Show no expression or feelings.

And Forth: Show house unity for the other houses will disrespect you, no matter who you are"

That last part was a message to both Harry and Roxanne who nodded in agreement to the Professor that they understood clearly.

"Now our Prefect will show you where you will be staying. If you have any question, ask him or an upper classman. However if it is in dire need, then you may seek me out in my classroom or office. Good Evening" Turning to head out, Roxanne stopped him with a quiet question as all the first years followed the Prefect.

"Professor: a word" That stopped him as they came up closer to him as to not be over heard.

"Professor, I know it is common to have the females separated from the males in their dorms but we would like to be the exception. You see, we have never been separated for a long period of time and ask for a dorm together" Snape grunted in amusement and shook his head.

"And before you decline our proposal, keep in mind that we have been taught the ways of Hogwarts and it's many…various ways of getting what we want, even without your permission. However it would be nice to have it" They smiled at the Professor's stunned look but it went as quickly as it came. He looked them over, from their clasped hands to the smirking faces and then glared, as if to say how they dared ask.

"Keep in mind to whom you are speaking with, children (He spat that word out) I do not care who you are nor do I want to care and so…" Roxanne cut him off with her free hand.

"Dear Severus, you keep in mind to who _**you**_ are speaking to, is that a way to talk to an old, old friend? Have you forgotten who I am, was, back when you went to school here? I know you recognized me in the Great Hall and only now have remembered where you've seen me before. I was your friend, your only friend, inside this very room and you do remember what I said before I left however disastrous it was?" Roxanne smile sweetly at the Professor and Harry squeezed her hand, knowing that he too is smiling sweetly.

The professor took a good look at the girl, studied her features and by the widening of his eyes told them that he did indeed remember. He sighed, rubbed his temples and closed his eyes before answering quietly.

"If you are to come back to this school as a first year then I, Severus Snape, am to treat you like my own child. My oath to thee" He sighed once more, opening his eyes and looking over at the two as a small breeze circled them all at his words and then disappeared.

"Very well, you have my permission to bunk together **BUT** you are to relieve me from this oath **IF** I do" He stepped down one so he is closer and Roxanne's smile grew wider.

"But Severus, where would I have my fun then? And besides, it'll be good for you to have a child or children to look after and you won't regret it" A free hand on his arm, Roxanne looked up with an innocent look and Harry did the same with his free hand.

"I already regret it. Fine, so be it" With that and a wave of his wand, Roxanne could feel the castle making a room, with their trunks there already. Roxanne looked around to make sure there is nobody around before both Harry and Roxanne engulfed Snape in a bear hug.

"Thank you Severus. You are most kind" Letting him go, Roxanne saw a small blush forming on his cheeks before he turned around.

"It's Professor for you, Miss Roxanne. Good Night" Slam went the door and they laughed out loud.

"That was most fun indeed. Now, let's see our room shall we, Harry?"

"Lets" Walking in the direction of the dorms, towards the newly formed door at the end of the hall, Roxanne felt rather then saw a pair of silver eyes watching from a crack in the door. Punishment will be dealt with but not now.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Intrigued?**

**Let us know then**

**Review and/or Comment for it will be appreciated in any and all form.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I so don't own anything that is the world of Harry Potter….

**AN:** Misspelling or some wrong info or OOC or other stuff but Let's try this again :D

'Talking' – Parseltongue

'Thinking' – Telepath Communication

"Talking"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\**

**Year 1: Pt2**

_(AN: explanation of a friendship)_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Roxanne's memory \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I remember a time when I came to this school, then again I remember every single thing I have ever did in the many lives I've lived but I do cherish the time I came to Hogwarts and the various people I've met along the way.

When I met Severus, he was a dark child with no friends, well the students say he was dark but that was only assumed because he's in Slytherin, which is stupid by the way, and mostly kept to himself, if he could that is. The Gryffindor of this school like to pick on him and his attire that is all black. Never mind that he is excellent at potions. I was in the same year as him, along with Lucius Malfoy, Sirius and Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans and many more.

Oh dear, sweet Lily. She is the only one who grew up with Severus and they were buddies, even when she went to the House of Godric.

I kept to myself mostly, sometimes chatting up with other houses in which cause an eyebrow or two raised at my complete disregard of house loyalty or rivalries.

I was wondering around alone, until I saw James Potter and his crew playfully torturing Severus, with Lily yelling at the boys to leave him alone and being a Slytherin myself, I had to intervene. By that I mean I had to let those idiots feel what Severus felt when they were 'playfully' harassing him.

At first, Severus was embarrassed to be saved by a girl, especially a-nobody girl with glasses and didn't speak to me, not even to thank me. Lily however did thank me for 'saving' Severus and told me to 'look' after him. I didn't really get that notion as I am an only child and the concept of looking after someone who is in fact a bit older than me by maybe a couple months, rather humorous.

Then out of nowhere while I was in the library, laughing at the history in their wrong assumptions, Severus sat down on my table and didn't speak or look my way. It was amusing that the quiet, lonely half-blood prince and his kind of uptight ways, is sitting at a table with me: his complete opposite. I was the more outgoing and blunt speaking, with no disregard for anything 'pureblood' ways or house unity.

This, however, went on for a while every time I went to the library and really didn't mind.

Then one day when I came to the library, Severus is already there waiting and he looked really nervous. I sat down and smile in his direction then open my potions book to make sure I did my homework right. A few minutes ticked by and I could literally feel the nervousness that Severus was emitting from his aura, so I looked up and saw him looking at me, like studying me as if I am one of his brewing potions or like it's the first time he's seeing me and so I waved at him.

"And" I asked, as if he had asked a question and he ducked his head down.

I shrugged it away and continued on my work. That is until a beautiful purple rose came into my view of the books and I was stunned to say the least because I didn't expect this, at all.

I picked it up and looked it over, then at Severus whom had this cute blush tainting his cheeks but still with his head down.

I watched him.

Watched him until he finally looked up at me and with a crooked smile He spoke: "Thank you"

Let's just say that, that day always made me smile.

The next day, he walked me to classes, never saying a word to each other and just enjoying the company we have, this kept on every day. Lily was ecstatic to learn that Severus has some one within his house that he can hang out with, without being under constant surveillance by anybody who thinks I am not a pureblood.

I never corrected her but I did mention to Severus that I am indeed a pureblood; I just didn't like parading it like most would. After this display of companionship, I started talking, never mind that Severus never replied I just pretended that he did.

Then one day as we were walking out of the Great Hall after lunch to go for a walk before classes started for the afternoon, who but a bunch idiots decided it was a good time to taunt us: James and his cronies. They actually started to follow us and make lewd remarks about us being 'friends'.

It was annoying to a point I might snap and do something. That flew out the window when Sirius made a snide remark saying that Severus is the bottom and like it up somewhere I will not mention here.

Man, did he fly far!

And with the rest of them in shock gave me the opportunity to sock them one too, except Remus who is the referee of the cronies. I let him scatter away, while the rest are groaning of hurt on the ground and looked around to make sure that there is no adult supervision, I pulled out my wand.

It must have been fate who planted a tree nearby hundreds of years ago because I am thankful and grateful if they did. With a swish and flick and another flick, the branches of said tree came alive, grabbed the ones on the ground by their underwear that is showing and hauled them up high.

The muggles call this a wedgie.

Screams, girlish scream that don't benefit a girl, attract the attention of most of the student bodies as they came rushing over and laughed to their hearts content at what they saw. Before any teachers could show up though, I pulled a laughing Severus by the arm and ran for cover, so we won't get caught but not enough cover as to keep watching the hilarious scene.

That incident didn't get us in trouble, oh no, the victims didn't speak of any names for fear of retribution and that kept them from further harassing Severus and I.

I guess what I did finally got Severus to open up to me, well started talking to me, and made me all the grateful, thinking I should of did what I did from the beginning.

When Severus first opened up to me, I let him in on a secret about me but also made him swear an oath. At first he didn't believe but I told him to wait a few years and he will see: Hence where the oath came into form.

Once and only once did we have a dark day in our friendship, unless you count what happen to me by the end but we won't and this darkness lasted a good while was when Severus's and Lily's friendship ended, badly. James was ecstatic so now he had Lily all to himself but with one glare from me, he kept it quiet.

When the ending happened, I was on my way to meeting Severus outside for a walk and saw what had happen in the end. It was after Lily sort of saved Severus and he ended with putting his anger and embarrassment out on the poor girl. He called her the 'M' word and I was struck as much as Lily was because that is the most disgusting word anyone could say to a friend. She ran off in tears and they never spoke to each other after that, even though all it would have taken would have been an apology but life happen and so nobody apologized.

I helped Severus in his grieving of the loss of a friendship, even though he too tried to banish me with words that had no meaning to me whatsoever.

Something about my parents, who have been dead a long time and I have accepted it, or my attire, which is the same as him even though I wear a skirt, or my accent as he calls it, do I have an accent?, or my stature in blood, for fucks sakes, I'm a carefree pureblood, or the lamest one: I'm a loner. Of course I'm a loner, I've been hanging with him this whole entire time, Where the hell as he been all that time?

Anyways nothing he said will make me not want to talk to him and so we went back to what we had in the beginning: Me talking and him just being there. I didn't mind as long as he knew I was there for him even if he thought otherwise and was being stubborn about it.

After a while, him and his so called uptightness came to a halt, he apologized for his childish behavior and thanked me for being there.

If you asked him nowadays, he'll deny everything and anything in regards to me. Ha!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (end of Memory)/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Roxanne's POV /**

My internal alarm clock told me it's time to get up and get ready. Stretching the sleepiness out of me, I pulled back the covers and sat up, looking around our little suite.

It had its own bathroom and a gigantic walk-in closet that is to die for. Getting up and slipping into my slipper, I walked over to the enchanted window, as we are in the dungeon so there are no real windows, and changed the setting to a bright sun shining into our room. Harry then groaned and pulled his covers over his head to block out the light.

"Time to get up, Harry old mate or we'll be late for a grand entrance to the Great Hall for breakfast" Walking to the closet, opening it, I heard Harry mumble something incoherent but just ignored it in favor of looking for a suitable uniform for Harry and I.

I sighed in sweet happiness at the scene before me: Harry's clothes are on one side of the closet and mine are on the other side. The length of it reaches from one end to the closet door entrance and it splits down in the middle to separate our casual clothing from formal and school uniforms. I sometimes forget that our uniforms are uniforms and only during the weekends do we get to wear regular clothes and so wonder why do I even bother 'looking' for something to wear during the school days. Sigh.

Picking one of each out, his a pants uniform and mine a skirt uniform, I laid each on the foot of our respectable beds and picked up my bag of toiletries from desk on my side of the suite before turning to Harry slumped form underneath the covers and pillow.

"I swear to goddess Harry, IF you don't get up by the time I come out the bathroom, I will personally throw you out of bed and onto the cold, cold floor. Am I understood?" A grunt is my response. Sighing loudly, I made my way to the bathroom for my morning ritual and closed the door to tune out the snoring from Harry's bed.

15 minutes later with my hair done in spikes, I have short hair, and freshly washed, ready to meet the day…that is until I saw Harry still in bed and it looks like he hasn't moved an inch.

I growled in annoyance and dropped my small bag by the door of the bathroom. With a war cry I ran to Harry's bed and jumped on it just about the same time he stuck his head up but 'oomph' was all I heard, then I started pushing Harry off the bed. He really couldn't do anything about this as the covers tangled up his limbs but he did try though. Laughing out loud, I gave one swift kick to his back and now Harry is a bundle of mess on the cold, cold floor.

"What did I say I was going to do if you didn't get up, huh Harry?" laughing at his misfortune and his entanglement, I got off his bed and went to mine, to pick up my wand where it laid under my pillow.

"Wingardium Leviosa" with a swish and flick, now Harry is being levitated to the bathroom by the bed sheets and soon enough he stuck his head out of his covers.

"I'm up; I'm up already, Geez" I cancelled out the spell and Harry is once again a pile of mess on the floor, well, the bathroom floor.

"Then get ready" Finally untangling himself, Harry glared at me while coming out of the bathroom to grab his bag of toiletries and went back.

You see ladies and gentlemen, this is our normal routine since we could walk: me jumping on his bed to wake him and him either falling off or lunging at me for waking him up. It's completely different when it comes to Christmas time: he's the one to jump on my bed to wake me but I have the decency to NOT fall off the bed.

"You got 15 minutes, Harry" Hearing the click of the door being locked, I flicked my wand to lock our main door as to not be surprised by anyone while I get dressed.

Standing in the closet where a full length mirror is, I am now fixing mine's and Harry's tie, when the door to the bathroom open and Harry rushed out and back in again while grabbing his clothes. Smiling, I tied the knot and slipped the tie over my head and threw it on Harry's bed.

Adjusting my clothes, straighten the top and my hair is when Harry finally came out and fully dressed.

"So what do you think?" He twirled around for me to see his uniform of green and silver.

Walking over, I grabbed the tie that I threw on the bed and slipped it over Harry's head, to adjust it neatly. Having a short raven's nest head of hair does have its advantages if you know how to style it with the right amount of gel, which Harry did spectacularly, especially when he covers his scar. Stepping back to double check, I smiled and clapped him on his shoulders.

"Perfect as always, Harry, now shall we go meet our housemates or do you just want to walk right out?" Picking up our wands and sliding them in our forearm holster for easy access. Slipping on our robes and picking up our school bags, that I have already prepared, we walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Let's see what everyone else is up to"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (First Person POV) \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The common room is in a commotion of talks and noise that stopped the second the duo stepped in view of everyone else. They all stared in awe and the duo looked at them with a bored expression. A clearing of a throat showed a tall gangly guy with a short hair and he stepped forward.

"Good Morning, my name is Marcus Flint, 5th year and I would like to welcome you two to Slytherin house. I hope you slept well?" Manners, this could do thought Roxanne.

"Quite" They spoke in unison.

"So um, we were just discussing how to go about heading out to the Great Hall for breakfast and we would like your opinion on the matter" Hands behind his back, Marcus Flint waited as Harry and Roxanne looked over all the students of Slytherin. Waving him away in dismissal and he walked back to the spot he occupied before he stepped forward, the duo walked in front of the group and spoke to each other telepathically.

'Shirts unkempt, hair in disarray and don't get me started on the pores of that one girl. These are supposed to be Slytherins and yet have the fashion sense of a dog' Roxanne shook her head at the people in front of them.

'Yes I can see, so what do you want to do?' They stopped right in the middle of the group.

'Do what we do best: fix it' Smiling Roxanne cleared her throat for everyone to hear.

"This will not do, everyone, so would you please step up on these steps. The older ones, 4th year to 7th, on the top step with the younger ones, first years to 3rd, a step down from them, in a row and hurry it up, please" They all scurried quickly as they can and even splitting in the middle where the girls are on the right and the boys on the left.

"Good, when we point to you, you will come forward and we'll see what we can do" A flick of their wrist, their wands are in hand and the first years gasped in fear as they stepped back a bit.

"No worries little ones, these are for helping you with your wardrobe, your hair or makeup. So please do not be frightened. We will start with the older ones then make our way to the younger one so you may see what we are doing and need not be afraid" Harry and Roxanne turned to each other and split up so Harry took the boys and Roxanne took the girls. Overlooking every girl and if anything that is not right or well-kept then Roxanne waved them over and fixed it. Harry is doing the same with the boys, until a shout of displeasure came:

"What the HELL are you doing to my hair? Do you have any IDEA how long it took me to get his look!" Roxanne tsk at the noise and looked over to see Malfoy trying to redeem what was left of his gelled hair back. Roxanne stopped what she is doing and walked over.

"Draco, no offense BUT the way your hair was is an abomination to all hair care. You will look extravagant if it is NOT gelled back. With just a touch of this (Roxanne waved her wand) and shorted this part (He looked murderous when she said that) and Voila! Success and you do look much cuter now with this then that" Conjuring up a mirror, it showed Malfoy the finish touches to his hair.

What used to be gelled back would have made him have a mushroom sort of cut if it flowed freely and so Roxanne trimmed it just a bit. _(AN: think John Connor's hair cut from Terminator 2 but blonder)_ The expression on his face almost had her laughing, but stifled it. The girls, however, started whispering to each other in approval of Malfoy's hair and so Roxanne smiled in pride, knowing they are the cause of that.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked while he is working on another boy.

"It is acceptable" Handing the mirror back to Roxanne; Malfoy briskly went back to his spot in line and a smirk on his features at the giggling girls. Roxanne rolled her eyes just as she thought one word to describe this; 'Boys'

As quickly as they can, they fixed what is need to be fixed: hair straighten and styled, top and bottoms magically pressed, blemishes covered, make up fixed, shoes tied and then showed them a mirror. The girls gushed with excitement and the boys smirk in their approval as Harry and Roxanne put their wands away, clasping their hands together again.

"Now that is done and you are finally ready, we will walk out of here with our head held high to the great hall and we will show this school we have class, not just because we are purebloods but because we take good care in our appearance, even though most of you don't. This little ritual will be happening every morning during the school days until every single one of you got it in your heads that we will not allow you to leave this room until you are proper dressed during school days. Am I clear?" Looking at every single one as they all nodded and said their 'Yes', the duo smiled and Roxanne was about to speak until she saw a hand in the air for a question, which was nodded for him to go on.

"Could you possibly lead us out there?" Draco Malfoy.

"We will" with that Harry and Roxanne walked up the stairs, in between the 2 rows and out the portrait hole, with 2 rows of Slytherin following right behind them.

'Can't wait to see Snape's face when he sees us' Squeezing Roxanne's hand as she felt the giddiness coming from Harry 'It will be a sight to see' Roxanne squeezed back.

**Review and/or comment will be much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I had own Harry Potter…..let's just leave it at that. I own nothing except my OC.

**AN: **I'm following bits and pieces of both the movie and the book. Also some things might be wrong or right but it's a story so…..Enjoy!

'Thinking' silent communication

"Talking"

**Year One: pt3**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (Roxanne's POV) \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Oh, what a sight it is indeed.

The hall is loud with students talking and laughing. Nobody knew what was going to happen until the first students looked our way as we made our way inside to go to our table in orderly fashion and the noise died instantly. As we walked first, all eyes were on us then on every other single Slytherin with their impeccable clothes and hair. Harry and I walked to the other side of Slytherin table, the one closest to the wall, and the 2 rows of our housemates split down the middle to sit on each side of it. We stood and watched with smiles on our faces. When everyone is seated is when we sat down and looked up at the rows of teachers and could see the sparkle of pride coming from Severus's eyes but went away quickly before anyone else could catch it.

As we sat, the food appeared and everyone at our table dug in, with grace and patience NOT like someone from the Gryffindor table who is inhaling his food without chewing. Harry and I shared a look of disgust before we started eating, at a more controlled pace. Draco Malfoy sat on Harry left and the brunet girl from yesterday sat on my right. She tapped me on my shoulders, so I looked towards her as she smiled a shy smile.

"My name is Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson and I would like to say that it is an honor to meet you, Miss Roxanne. And I would also like to thank you for improving our student body of their handicap" I raise a brow at that word.

"Oh I meant no offense, it's just that most of us first years and probably the older one doesn't know a lick of fashion sense as you and Mister Potter has. I just wanted to thank you" I bowed my head in appreciation and smiled back, she blushed and continued eating.

Squeezing Harry hand, he glanced at me: 'We have done well, don't you think?'

'I should think so, Severus almost smiled when we first walked in and from what I've heard, he isn't the most expressional person, unless of course you excel in Potions, which we will' he squeezed back and bit into a toast.

A fork almost to my mouth, I saw from the corner of my eye that Draco is constantly glancing at us weirdly, like he's trying to figure out something and being nosy about it. Shaking my head, I set my fork down and concentrated, going unnoticed. With my mind's eye I could see the back of Malfoy's head and then looked down to see a discard cut up sausage on the floor. Smirking internally, I picked it up and flicked it at Malfoy's head.

Back in my body, I looked just in time to see the impact and Malfoy grabbing his head, look down and an expression of utter disgust came. I wanted to laugh but Harry squeezed my hand in disapproval even though he's trying to hide his smile and Malfoy is now trying to figure out who had done it. I'd say about 5% of his punishment is already under way and 95% is left, which IS a long way to go.

As we sat eating, the morning post came flying in and that included Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, with our mail or newsletter. A lot of owls early in the morning, dropping off letters, rolled up parchments and some lucky ones, a small package of goodies from home. We got what everyone else got: a newsletter from the Daily Prophet and a letter from home. Harry grabbed the newsletter while I grabbed the letter and fed Hedwig a piece of bacon.

Same ole from home: how are you, are you behaving, how everyone else looking, is the Headmaster on your case yet and so on and so forth. Harry though, with his hand in mine, slightly jerked my attention to him and I looked over to see a picture of a vault with goblins mulling around from Gringotts, the goblin wizard bank.

'And'

'Why is that vault of any significance?'

'Don't know and so don't care, besides it was cleaned out before it got broken into as it says so there (pointed to the article) so no worries'

'Hmm' Harry sometimes like to overthink his mind with many conclusions and this is one of those times, so I let him be to write a small letter back to the parents in our current situation.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Breakfast came and went, and now our Heads of House is handing out our schedule for the term.

Monday, Wednesday and Fridays Schedule

First Period: Transfiguration

2nd P: Potions

3rd P: History of Magic

Lunch break

4th P: Defense against the dark arts

5th P: Astronomy

6th P: Charms

Tuesday and Thursdays Schedule has Double Potions first thing in the AM.

Wednesdays and Fridays is double Transfiguration in the AM.

Harry and I cast a glance at each other's schedule to see that we indeed have the same classes and looked around to the other first years and the other students as they got up and left, probably to pick up their things for the first class of the day. Some of the teachers left and even the Headmaster left, with a twinkle in his eyes that look oddly suspicious. A clearing of someone's throat got our attention from behind us to Professor Snape as we turned about to face him.

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you before you head to your first class this morning, in his office and the password is 'gummy worms'" I think it actually hurt Severus to say that because of the face he made when he said it. We nodded just as he walked back to the head table and we stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco 'nosy' Malfoy piped up in question.

"Nowhere in particular, just getting up and walking" Smiling at his perplexed look, Harry and I went up to the head table hand in hand to speak to Severus without the other Slytherins eavesdropping.

"Professor, may we ask for your company to the Headmaster's office, as you are our Head of House and should be present in whatever matter it is that will be discussed for our well-being" Harry is good with his words and at this particular moment, we will need it.

"Mister Potter, I believe I was clear when I said that the Headmaster wished to see you, not Miss Roxanne or myself. And" Harry had to interrupt.

"But sir, you know that we (He gestured to us) have never been separated for long periods of time and so the Headmaster will understand that. And as for you: you ARE our Head of House and SHOULD be there. Aren't you curious as to what the Headmaster wants?" Harry whispered the last part as to not raise any eyebrows from other lingering teachers. You could actually see the Professor's mind working wonders and when he stood up, we had him: hook, line and sinker, even if he tried to look sour about it.

Letting the Professor lead the way, we turn some heads as to what is happening and heard some rude remarks regarding our house coming from the Gryffindor table. From the corner of my eye, I see a red head mumbling to a dark hair boy and I will not let that remark go unpunished. With the sleeves of my robes hiding my hand, I flicked my fingers and let the scrambled eggs, that are in front of that red head, fly at him in full force. The table roared in laughter, the loudest are the twin red heads who are in fact brothers to the rude one and as we walked by, they nodded in appreciation. I was about to nod back but a hard squeeze from Harry made me turn to him quickly as he shook his head in disapproval. I smirked and shrugged it off as a harmless prank.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (Explanations)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

To make a bit things make some sense about our separation problems and they are just that: we have never been separated. Since Harry has been with us and since we laid eyes on each other, we haven't been separated. When Harry first came, it was just me and my parents.

On Halloween night 10 years ago, right after the destruction of Harry's parents, I, being a year old, heard the crying of a baby but I knew in my little mind that there was no other babies in the house. The crying went on for a while but then stopped. I was confused as to what it was.

When I was sleeping in my little crib, I heard a whimpering in the dark and some incoherent words such as: cold, alone and scared. I didn't like that, nobody should be alone and scared. I may be a little wee baby but I have lived too many life times and have memories of it and still have my magic within me, to let this be. I close my eyes and concentrated on where the voice is coming from.

In a pop, I apparated to the location of a dark, cold lonely street of the suburbs of somewhere (Where I now know as Surry, England) and looked around. I saw a little house and on the doorstep of said house, I see a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket and it wiggled in movement. Crawling over ever slowly, as I have to relearn to use my limbs again and coming closer I see that it's a baby with a scar on its forehead, and little tremor of cold wrecked it little body. Sitting by the little baby, it looked my way and stopped its movement in favor of looking at a new comer with its bright green eyes. Placing a hand on it, I felt a slight sliver of magic connecting to me in which I assume it did to keep warm and that's when our link happened.

'You' he said. Still a baby and with its baby talk, I smiled and answered telepathically.

'What are you doing out here all by yourself and where your momma and daddy?' It started whimpering.

'Momma gone' then it started to cry.

'Shhh, it's ok. You can come with me, ok?' its whimpering stopped and reached out for me with its small arms. With my hand still placed on it, I concentrated on returning back to my crib at home.

A pop and I'm back in my crib with the little baby. Sitting next to it, I wondered how I'm going to get the attention of my parents without freaking out the little one. While I thought about this, the blanket on the little baby unwrapped itself, rolled over on its stomach, and looked around as it lifted itself up on its arms.

It took a while but I got the attention of my parents the same way that the little baby got my attention: sending mental signals to them in alert and/or distress.

My parents came running into my room and turned on the lights to see that I am ok but with a new baby by my side, looking frighten of the new people. My hand in his hand and our link connected again, I pointed to my parents:

'My momma and daddy' it calmed down, which is until they tried to pick it up and it screamed bloody murder. My little eyes rolled and put my arms up to be picked up also. My dad had pick the little baby up and then picked me up. When I was at the same level as the baby, it calmed down and tried to scoot closer to me.

"Well what do you know, he likes you" So it's a boy. As the little boy wrapped his arms around me, my parents discussed who he was and where he came from. I let them be to comfort the baby boy and when they put us back in the crib, changed our diapers and got us milk, the baby boy held on to me as we fell asleep.

From that day forwards, my parents have found out that the baby was Harry Potter and was 'supposed' to be with his living relatives. That flew out the window when my parents visited them and found out that they were horrible people who despised magic and anything to do with it. When my parents mention to them that the woman's sister is dead, along with her husband, they just dismissed it and said that they deserved it for being who they are, well my parents didn't like it one bit and marched right out, not even bothering to mention that they have a living nephew.

When they came home from that visit, it was decided that we will take care of Harry and treat him as our own. Harry didn't understand but got it when they started buying him clothes and took really good care of him.

If Harry or I was to go anywhere, it was with the other or Harry will scream bloody murder until I was within reach. When we crawled around or ate or slept, it was always together. Harry's first word was me, Roxanne and my first word is him, Harry. I guess in a way, I became his security blanket and I didn't mind because he became my best friend.

My parents found it amazing those 2 children who have never known each other and never seen each other, have become very close the second they laid eyes on each other, almost like siblings and they loved us, no matter where we came from.

When we went to preschool it was together and whenever the teachers tried separating us into groups for projects or games, we fought to be together, well I fought and Harry argued. After many tries they consulted our parent and that didn't end well with them. We got moved to a different preschool and our parents told the teacher to not try to separate us, which they didn't and made us glad.

Now that I have cleared the situation, let's continue on with our story.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Walking the corridors of Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office is eerily quiet, with our footfalls the only sound and us watching Severus's back as he lead the way.

One more turn of a corner showed us a gigantic gargoyle at the end of the hallways and Severus stopped in front of it, then turning to us.

"Well?" Oh, he wanted us to say the password.

Harry and I smiled knowingly as Severus glared with a relish of imaginary torment bestowed upon us but we rolled our eyes and stepped up to the plate, so to speak.

"Gummy worms" we said in unison and the gargoyle moved, well turned and spiraled upwards to reveal a stair case. When it stopped, we climbed the flight of stairs to the top and walked to the lone door as Severus knocked.

A muffled 'come in' and we all went inside so see a well-kept office with portraits of former headmasters, some I've known back in the days. The loud closing of the door awoke most of the portraits from their slumber to see who has come to see the now Headmaster and as they laid eyes on me, they covered their mouths in shock while I smiled at them all. Severus is already by the desk of the Headmaster so they can't see the portraits reactions to our presence but I stayed put to look around with Harry and when I saw all have their eyes on me, we bowed in greeting.

"Good morning former Headmasters of Hogwarts, how do you do?" not waiting for a reply, we probably won't get it as the portraits are still in their stunned phase, we walked over to the desk of the Headmaster while he spoke in hush tone with Severus but we could distinctively hear them.

"Severus, was I not clear when I asked that I only wanted to see Harry Potter?" I interrupted with a snort as Harry smirked by my side.

"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, we thought you would understand that since I've known Harry, we have never been separated and won't be separated, even at your request. Also Professor Snape is our Head of House, so he has every right to be here" We sat down on one of the chair together as Harry and I are still little children and could fit into one.

"Quiet alright" I didn't ask if it was alright and that dame twinkle is showing

"Now then I just wanted to know what has been going on in Harry's life and why he is not living with his relatives as we thought he was" At this Harry tensed up at the mention of his relatives.

Yes, we have told him what had happen that day when my parents came to visit his relatives and he was not happy with the fact his relatives brushed off his parent's death like they would brush off the weather network but was happy to know we didn't mention anything about him to them.

"Headmaster, I must ask: Why in the blue hells would you want me to live with a bunch of magic hating muggles? Who in fact wanted nothing to do with my parents or their offspring? And why would you want me to live with them when my parents' will clearly states they didn't want that to happen?"

"Well…" Headmaster started but I cut in.

"You see Headmaster, Harry is very happy where he is right now and him being Lord Potter, he has every right to do as he wish" Smiling at the loss of the twinkle in his eyes.

"But…" Harry cut him off.

"Headmaster, as you know that I am the last living Potter and when I became the age of 10, last year, our parent thought it was best that I retained all my assets, estate and financial business so other people could not get a hold of them. When I first came to Roxanne, our parents had frozen everything the day they found out that my living relatives are horrible people and had worked very hard in finding out everything there is to know about me. In which told me everything when I was 7 and I am glad they did. Speaking of relatives, why did you not get a fair trial for my godfather, Sirius Black, as you know he is innocent and was wrongly framed and yet you didn't do anything? Also when we find that traitorous Peter Pettigrew, we'll make sure that our parents handle it as it is obvious that you can't do the right thing, even if it's for the greater good as you repeatedly say so" I squeezed Harry hand in comfort as I could feel the controlled anger in Harry and we waited for the Headmaster to start explaining.

Severus, when I sneaked a look his way, is gob smacked to learn all this and I guess he assumed that the Headmaster would abide by the wishes of the Potters. Seems Severus didn't know a lot of things.

"Well…um...you see" the Headmaster is sputtering, actually sputtering with a loss for words and it is grand to see the Headmaster not on top of everything.

"Also it clearly states in the last will and testament of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter that if in the event of their death, Harry James Potter will be in the guardianship of Alice and Frank Longbottom. However if those too are no longer among the living, then the guardianship lies with Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather but that crashed when he got convicted without a trial and thrown in with the other savages. So if the other 2 parties could NOT be eligible to take guardianship then it is with consent of the parents that the guardianship falls down to Lily's best and longest friend: Severus Snape"

A gasp to our sides told us that Severus had no idea about this.

"In the will, it clearly states and I quote: 'I rather have that greasy snake take care of my son as his own than have him live with a bunch of magic hating fiends' end quote. As you see Headmaster, that didn't happen and by the laws of magic, you broke an oath when you signed as witness to their wills. If this gets out, you will be prosecuted and investigated by the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry of Magic. But we are too much of a good thing to sink to your level and so will keep quiet….for now"

"But, how, when?"

"Headmaster" we stood up "If you have come up with a good excuse to your past actions, we will be around and try not to interfere with my life, you tried and failed once and I won't allow you try again. Good day" With that we turned and left the office for Severus to deal with the outcome. And I have yet to send the letter I wrote during breakfast, now I have more to add and asked them to standby in the near future.

**Review and/or comments are appreciated **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I say, do not own anything within the HP world…..just my OC

**AN: **Another day another chapter and so …Enjoy!

'Talking' Silent Communications

"Talking"

'Thinking' separately

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year One pt4**

Walking to our first class, we still had a good couple minutes so we took our sweet time as Harry needed it to calm down. We had cut off the Headmaster before he could get his grimy hands on Harry and a job well done it is.

Checking my wrist watch, I see that we will be on time at the pace we are going to go to Transfiguration and so kept going. No words needed to be said if the comforting comes from a hand connection and so squeezed Harry's hand as he squeezed back in reassurance.

Going to the classroom, there are some of the students present, Gryffindor's and no Slytherins but we didn't mind as we made our way up to one of the desk near the front. Then a girl, the one from yesterday with the bushy hair do, literally jumped out in front of us and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, how do you do?" She has balls to talk to us in front of her housemates and even had her hand out for us to shake, which we didn't leave hanging as she is the first one to speak to us besides our housemates and we smiled at her bravery.

"Hello Hermione Granger, my name is Harry Potter and this is my sister, Miss Roxanne and we are doing fine. How are you?" She smiled a 100 watt smile when we greeted her without the undertone of being pretend nice that I'm sure she heard from her fellow Gryffindor's and shook her hand.

"I am pleased to meet you both, I've heard and read about both of you, well more Harry then you, Miss Roxanne as you are an Unknown and not much is said or written within the wizarding world" Harry and I smiled at this intelligence of a girl who is clearly going to be the brightest witch, well probably 3rd from Harry and I but still.

"Well yeah, I guess it is hard to be known when nothing is written down and I must say Miss Granger, that you have an excellent set of balls to come and talk to us as you know that the ancient rivalry between our houses are legendary" She blushed but kept her composure.

"Yes well I find that the rivalry is what it is: a legend and aged. I don't really like the idea of our houses being at each other's throat like a bunch of rabid dogs just because our founders didn't have the same ideals and didn't like each other but that was a long time ago" now she is getting stares from some of her housemates, glares from the other ones and a look of awes from some of the first years.

"Indeed it was a long time ago, we totally agree on that and it's good to know that there is at least one person in your house who thinks so. Well said Miss Granger" We smiled and curtsy at her well put words, that almost made her squeal in delight and jump up and down.

The bell rings signaling the start of class and we nodded to Granger as we made our way to the desk. The Slytherins came running in and sat down quickly before the Professor and she started the class.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

In the middle of taking notes, Professor McGonagall transformed into a grey tabby cat and sat on top of her desk, ever watchful of us students. So she is an animagous, probably a licensed animagous and her transformation is flawless.

Anyways, while we are taking notes on the different ways of transfiguring something or other, I don't know, I just tuned out halfway but something caught my attention: the running feet of a late student and coming closer.

Said student is late for our class and when he ran in, he blew a sigh of relief when he thought that the Professor was absent. The red head from the Great Hall whom I've had the pleasure of magically throwing eggs at said quietly to his fellow Gryffindor that the old Professor was not in to catch him being late. He spoke too soon when the tabby cat jumped off the desk and transformed in mid-air to stand next to the late student.

"That was bloody brilliant" O M G, he said bloody and that is a sort of swear word for us young people, to a teacher no less. Brilliant

"Thank you Mister Weasley. Now why are you late?" Crosses her arm

"Well I got lost on the way" is that possible? I looked at Harry in question but he just shrugged and continued on his work.

"Well I hope you don't need help finding your seat and taking notes?" Ha!

"No ma'am" Slips into a chair nearby as some of the Slytherins quietly sniggers.

Professor McGonagall walks back to her desk and sits as she watches everyone writes down her notes. I continue to write but when Harry nudges me and takes my hand, I stopped.

'What?' Pretending to write so we won't get caught

'That's Weasley, right, the youngest of the red headed boys?'

'Yes he is, why?' As he held my left hand, I started to write again and listen intently.

'When we were on the train yesterday and I left to use the loo, he tried to talk to me but I felt an ulterior motive vibe thingy coming from him, like he's pretending to be nice to me for some reason. Can you use Legilimency to check?' …..wow, he's actually asking me to use it as he usually forbids me to use it on anyone or thing and so…wow.

I nodded and concentrated on looking with my mind's eye as I did earlier with Malfoy. I can see that I am standing behind the red head and then quietly slipped in his mind to see what secrets he's hiding.

'I got to be his friend or Dumbledore won't pay me. I need that money to finally buy my own broom but I can't do that if he's hanging around with _that_ girl. Got to separate them if I want to pretend to be his friend, oh, he won't know that I'm faking it because I am a good actor with my brothers so they let me be. But he's a Slytherin and Slytherins are dark and evil gits who grow up to be evil' with a quiet gasp I'm back in my own body and grabbed Harry's hand.

'He wants to pretend to be your friend so he can get money from the Headmaster but why?'

'Probably they want to separate us so I can be easily persuaded to fight the good fight, ugh'

'No worries mate; we can work this out and get the Headmaster to mind his own business. If they want someone to be a poster boy for the Light side, then they can get a Gryffindor to do the job. Plus that red head is having an inner turmoil because we are Slytherins and are supposed to be dark and evil since we are snakes. Kind of a bugger ain't he?' He quietly laughed at that and we continued on our work.

So the Headmaster wants Harry, well that will be over my dead corpse before that will happen and I'll make sure of it.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When we were kids, Harry had nightmares and voices littering his mind while he slept, could see people being tortured and killed. We figured it was because the Dark Lord's memories were placed in his body when he sent a killing curse to Harry and it bounced back to the Dark Lord in which killed him. That left a scar that should have healed well and not be as visible as it is now.

So that next day after this little nightmare episode, our parents began to teach Harry Legilimency and Occumency to prevent anyone from entering his mind without permission and to give Harry some peace of mind. He excelled, of course and Harry uses his Occumency when he's ready for bed so he won't have any nightmare. A couple times he forgot but after a while it burned into his memory so he won't forget, ever and has been sleeping soundly to this day.

Having already learned these a long time ago, our parents gave me a test just to be sure of it and I passed quite quickly. I mostly use Legilimency to probe the minds for information but only rarely and Occumency is second nature to me so no one can look into my mind for any reasons as an Unknown and who wants people in their minds to sneak around.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When our first class is over, Harry and I made our way to Potions with the company of Hermione Granger and, believe it or not, Pansy Parkinson and getting looks of disgust from a couple older Slytherins but that will be dealt with later.

The two girls chatted about the history of both Muggle and Wizarding behind us as we walked the long corridors down from Transfiguration to the dungeons for the Potions class.

At first these two girls didn't speak for the first minute of walking but a comment from me, regarding the structural of the castle, had them speaking right away as to who built it and when.

Now I think, if I am hearing correctly, Pansy is giving Hermione some advice in regards to Severus' class and what to expect, and I know she'll need it if Hermione wishes to impress, sorry to say but, a stuck-up, up-tight and stubborn man and that is sugar coating it a bit.

Getting into the hallway of the potions lab, the students are waiting for the Professor, which are the Slytherins nearest to the door and the Gryffindor far away from it, and we can see that the Slytherins are eye balling the 2 girls chatting in a friendly manner. When they looked at Harry and I, they quickly adverted their eyes and looked elsewhere that isn't anywhere near us. The 2 girls didn't notice anything as they compared intellect and we smiled, I did that.

When the Professor open the door to the classroom, the Slytherins filed in quickly as the Gryffindor took their time but a quick glare from the teacher, they jumped to it. We let the 2 girls go first and when we went in, Severus whisper quietly to us to see him after class is done in which we nodded.

Throughout class, Hermione Granger being the intelligent witch that she is, answered every question directed her way correctly and didn't eagerly jumped to answer every question fired to the class. We gave her thumbs up when we saw Severus almost giving a smile, but were wiped away quickly and are writing on the board for us to take notes, for her well timed answers and she beamed in happiness.

When class is over, Harry and I stayed put but saw the girl lingering about and so told them to wait for us outside as it will be minute to speak to the Professor. They went out and the door closed by itself. We both got up off our seats and walked up to the front desk where Severus is, waiting and I think wondering as he is staring at nothing in particular at the wall.

"I would like to apologize" Our eyebrows rose at that, well mine did because it's not often that you hear the word 'apologize' coming from the mouth of Severus Snape.

"I had no knowledge of your parent's last will and so thought the Headmaster would abide by their wishes. I was wrong to assume that and so apologize. I am familiar with Petunia, your aunt, she was rude when I first met her and despised us for able to use magic whereas she couldn't"

"You knew my mother and aunt" Harry asked as he stepped forward a bit.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I grew up with your mother as children and taught her about and how to use magic. She was my first real friend even when we went to school and though she was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin, she didn't care about that. I do miss her dearly…and has anybody told you yet that you have her eyes? The same shade of emerald green" A smile, small but there, on Severus face when he spoke to Harry about his mother. Harry smiles wide with happiness.

"Really, I have her eyes?" Severus nodded and then clasped his hand together on top of the desk, looking like he swallowed a sour candy and looked up at us.

"Potter….Harry, if I had known the last wishes of your parents and not listen to what the Headmaster told me, I would have snatched you as soon as I heard. I loved your mother so much that when I heard of her death, I didn't believe the Headmaster and saw for myself the destruction the Dark Lord left. Like your father, I rather have you be raised as my son then be anywhere near the Dursley's. You would have been a Snape, cared for and loved, as well as a potion expert by the time you reached the age of 5. However the past is the past and you are well taken care of and loved by one of the greatest person I know"

Harry squeezed my hand and smile at Severus. "I know"

"Now about your godfather, Sirius Black (He cringed), I may not like him or stand him as I know he feels the same about me but I'll be on your side when you do find that little rat Pettigrew. I knew it was strange that Black did not get a trial but once again assume the Ministry and Dumbledore handled it and just threw him in. Believe me, today has open my eyes a bit, well yesterday they open for the first time and today are now open more and more. With you two around, I think I'll be needing glasses by the time the term is up. Anyway, off to classes with you both, no need to be late and keep your fellow classmates waiting"

We laughed, curtsy and left the class. The girls were waiting and fell into step with us on our ways to our second class.

'A Snape, huh?' nudging Harry a bit and he nudged back.

'Then I wouldn't have met you until I became a first year. I rather have met you first then be anyone else. I cannot live without you, you know that right'

'And I will not live without you, guarantee'

**Masi (that means thank you) for all the reviews I got for the other chapters.**

**Review and/or comments are very much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC but I do use them to fill in the blanks of my imagination.

**AN: **OOC, AU, Pathetic-ness, Laughter, and

'Talking' Silent Communications

"talking"

'Thinking' Separate Thinking

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year One: pt5**

History of Magic is a class I just so wanted to burst out laughing every time someone opens their mouths about the 'facts' of history. I didn't answer any question because I let Harry answer for me for I might just end up laughing when and if the Professor corrected me. I just tell Harry the text book version of the answer through our connection and he gets it right with the Professor who is pleased to see someone listening to his lectures.

After class is finished for the morning and lunch is about to begin, we left and made the long way to the Great Hall. Once again Pansy and Hermione were walking behind us, comparing notes and whatnots, and when we came across a couple 5th year Slytherins, I heard loud and clear, the words 'Filthy Mudblood' that made my blood boil and made me stop. Harry heard it as did the girls, I felt the sadness coming from Hermione, and when I looked at Harry for permission, he nodded and let go of my hand.

I walked straight up to the two boys as they sniggered at the foul use of words, thinking they have said one of the greatest words ever made but didn't see me coming and delivered a right hook to the one of the left and an upper cut to the tallest one. When they fell to the ground, I kicked them squared in the stomach a couple times and picked up the tallest one by the cuff of his shirt so he is now up against the wall with a busted lip. Looking at him square in the eyes, I spoke with such venom it scared the boy.

"IF I Ever Hear those Foul Words come out of either of Your Mouths Again, I won't Hesitate to land you in the Hospital Wing with broken bones and burnt flesh. Am I Clear?" He nodded in fear and I dropped him on his ass as I walked away from him. Harry then went on one side of Hermione and I went on the other side as Pansy went on my side. We walked through the parted crowd with our head held high.

I despise that word, always have and always will. In this day and age, Purebloods will die off unless they get their heads out of their asses and marry either a half-blood or muggle-born. I myself am a pureblood, even if I get reborn and my new parents are muggles, as I have been reborn over and over again in different household and situations but still retain my memories, magic and same features since the day I was born, a long time ago.

Anyways it was silent and deserted throughout the way to the Great hall and as we came closer, Hermione stopped, with her head down and so did we all.

"You didn't have to do that, I am a muggle born and words like that shouldn't bother me" I scoffed, shook my head and Harry spoke up for the both of us.

"We will not allow anyone to utter that word within our vicinity. We despise that word, Roxanne mostly since she heard more times than I have and we aren't going to stand idly by while others mistreat our friend that way" At the word of friend, Hermione looked up at us in amazement and tears in her eyes.

"You consider me your friend?"

"We both do, to the both of you. Pansy compliment us on our fashion sense and stood by us. You had the balls to come up to us and speak even though you knew the rivalries between our houses. Plus, I guess both of you are so far the only ones who are willing hanging out with us without the concept of gaining anything but friendship and for that we will stand up for you and with you" Harry and I are now side by side with our hands clasp together and smiled at Hermione and Pansy.

"Cool" Pansy smiled with delight and hooked her arms with Hermione's as she wiped her tears and smiled a teary smile in gratitude.

We kept on walking into the Great hall with the 2 girls in front of us and the students that are there gawked at us walking Hermione to her seat at the Gryffindor table and told her we'll see her in the next class. Pansy then walked on my side and we went to our table while everyone looked at us like they've finally seen us in the light.

Sitting down, I felt a glare to the side of my head and so turned to find the guys I roughed up glaring at me with such anger. I smiled and tipped my head to the side, in which resulted in those two guys falling off their chairs and got the students around them laughing at their misfortune. A squeeze and sigh from Harry told me that I shouldn't have done that but the small smile he sported told me otherwise.

Sitting and chatting with Pansy was the only thing we did and nobody interrupted us.

When we left for class, Pansy is again on my side until we met up with Hermione on the way and the Pansy walked with her. Getting stares from all houses, we didn't care and kept walking…until I saw someone getting harassed…by a pair of Slytherin, again.

I sighed in annoyance and looked at Harry who nodded at me. I let our hands go and went to the 2 goon who are in our year harassing a shy, round Gryffindor and is also in our year. Wand out and I looked around before I acted. A swish and the 2 goons are pinned up against the wall like portraits and I helped the stuttering Gryffindor up.

"Sorry about those two, some people have no manners these days. Are you alright?" dusting him off and he kept stuttering so I guess he's alright except for the blush.

"Okay then, off you go on to your next class" A small shove had him sprinting outta there and I turned to the 2 goons.

"Names" Hand behind me back, I looked at the two, one short and one tall but they are both big for their age.

"Vincent Crabbe" The short one. "Gregory Goyle" The tall one. Their parents were friends and now the children are friends, must be genetics or something.

"Well Crabbe, Goyle, if I find you two harassing anybody like I just saw you do, I will make sure you feel the muggle way of bullying and that is more hands on then what you were doing. Now get" A flick and they fell into a heap on the floor but I walked away when I finished talking and had Harry's hand in mine while the girls behind us giggled. Ah, youth, you gotta love it.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

3 more classes and the news of us spread like wildfire. I smirked when Pansy came running to us with this news by the end of class as she was in a different class then us on the last one. The rumors she heard are hilarious and farfetched.

Sitting outside with Pansy and Hermione by a big tree and watch the other students eyeing us but we let them be. Pansy said the rumors go like this.

I hexed the life out of the older Slytherins, which is why they are keeping their distance.

I used wandless magic on Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry and I tag teamed in beating the crap out of the older ones.

Choking the life out of the 2 goons and they had to be rushed to the hospital wing.

Use the Jedi mind trick (got weird looks from Pansy until Hermione explained) that made them smash their head into a wall and then rushed to the hospital wing.

A force of excessive magic is used on the older ones is why they fear us

Burning all their hands so they won't use magic or bullying on anyone

That is so far the only things Pansy has heard so after we laughed we thanked her and chilled out until dinner.

Chatting about the classes we just finished, Harry mentioned that the DA class should get a better teacher then Professor Quirrell, who stutters and sputters every few words in a sentence and jumps at any loud noise like a rodent. Hermione actually agreed with him since she did read the entire text on DA and couldn't actually get what the Professor was saying and that made her lose concentration. We laughed at that as it is true, Harry and I have read the text also and I just wanted to throw it at the Professor for taking up the whole hour trying to sputter nonsense to a complete sentence.

If only Severus is teaching this, then we'll know what the ish is going on and no doubt, Severus would have got us in defensive training by the end of the year. I sigh at the classes.

The dinner bell rang and we got up off the grass to walk back inside the castle and on our way to the Great Hall, encountered an obstacle in the form of Draco Malfoy.

He is literally standing in the middle of the hallway, tapping his foot and with folded arms, looking both ways until his eyes lands on all four of us. Pansy and Hermione are behind us, Pansy giggling at the sight that is Draco pouting and Hermione asking what is so funny. She explained that Malfoy's don't pout and pointed at Draco.

Harry and I, who are in front of the girls, walked up to Draco as he unfolded his arms and this look of determination, replaced the pout.

"Good Day Miss Roxanne, Potter, Pansy and…who are you?" did he HAVE to sound so criticizing?

"Draco, dear, this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and in our year. Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, another Slytherin" Hermione is about to say hello when Draco interrupted in a very rude way.

"Why the bloody hells are you hanging around with a Mud" He did not get to finish it as I punched his lights out and he fell to the floor, cradling his cheek. I consider that to be about 20% if his punishment spent.

"I will not have you speaking to a friend of ours in that way, Draco Malfoy, even if you are a housemate of ours and you will do well to apologize to Miss Granger for your rude behavior" From the corner of my eye, I see Pansy smirking and hooking her arms with Hermione's, who is glaring at the blonde. Harry is smiling a smile that clearly states: say sorry or you'll be sorry.

"Why would I have to apologize to that Mud" again he didn't finish as I kicked him on his legs and he scrambled away. And that'll be about another 15% punishment received, so it'll leave about 60% left.

"Apologize or you'll be sorry you even spoke to us in the first place, Malfoy" my wand slipped out from my sleeves but I didn't draw it out. Malfoy glared at us and got up.

"I'm not the one who will be sorry, _Miss_ Roxanne, once my father hears about this" That made me smile a big smile and I walked by the angered Slytherin.

"Oh, I'll be waiting for his letter, dear Malfoy. I would love to hear from your mother and father" I sniggered that last part and walked on to the Great Hall with my posse, while Malfoy stood fuming in the same spot.

'You know the Malfoys?' Came Harry question and I nodded.

'You know what I told you before, I've been around and have met a lot of peoples in their teenage years, a long time ago and it'll be a surprise to Draco if his father told him to back the F off if Draco wanted to be on his good side'

Walking Hermione to her table and agreed to meet her in the library for a study group, Pansy and we went to our table. The Slytherin ignored us, well the older ones did and the ones that are our year group or closer asked us if our first day was acceptable. We chatted with our year group about classes and Draco did not show up for dinner the entire time. Probably making good on his promise to write to Lucius and I can't wait for the result.

**So far so good I guess and thanks for the reviews**

**Reviews and/or comments will be much appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I've said it in the past, I've said it in other stories and Shit, I'll even say it in the Shower: I OWN NOTHING IN THE HP WORLD….except my OC, that's mine :D

**AN: **Sansa Stark is a catchy name, like Tyrion Lannister but shouldn't Jamie be James Now since he is like an adult and all that. What!? I'm on my first cuppa coffee and I wrote down the first thing that popped up…..Anyways, Enjoy!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year one pt6**

I had an inkling at the back of my mind and I think Harry felt it too as we made our way to the Slytherin portrait with no one hanging about. Pansy is with us and she shivered, like death is looming around. I patted her arm and told her to just stick with us and she'll be alright.

Saying the password to the cobra, he let us in and we walked in to the light of the common room, where all the Slytherins are present, all the years standing in discussion except the first years who are not around. When we got in, all got silence and stared at us in accusation. An older Slytherin came forward and cleared his throat.

"We have heard that you assaulted 4 of our housemates, do you deny it?"

"Well actually 5, not 4"

"So you don't deny your actions?"

Harry and I looked at each other before chuckling. "No" and "So" slipped out as Pansy covered her mouth to stifle any noise.

"How dare you do that to one of your own, it is unacceptable" I held out a hand to silence him

"Unacceptable? What I find unacceptable is the fact that this house is a bunch of fucking bullies and we will not stand for it or stand by and let it happen. Slytherin is a proud house of purebloods and you all act like a bunch of high and mighty rich muggles!" gasps could be heard and a quiet snigger from Pansy.

"Acting all spoiled and bratty, Picking on others not your size or age and insulting others just because they are NOT like you. Well guess what: we are NOT like you either. We don't care for blood, status, or wealth. We may have it all but we do not let it get to us as most of you do; The only thing we care about is magic and whether or not you can use it" One step down.

"Salazar Slytherin was a pureblood who thought only pureblood should go to school but he built this school with the other founders who had different morals. When he was alive, he met a girl who was also pureblood BUT had different views then he did. They fought and he lost but he learned an important lesson from all that but has yet to be a part of his history: Don't judge a book by its cover. You all should learn that and get your head out of your asses. We want the best for this house so it can be respected like it should be, not feared or loathe" another step down.

"From this day forward, Slytherin will become a respected house by helping others, being respectful to others and being a role model house. If anybody has a problem with that, then step forward and try" Nobody moved as they looked at each other and whispered among themselves.

That's when Malfoy came to the common room looking sickly but determine and one of the older years addressed him.

"Malfoy, explain to these two that" Malfoy cuts him off with a hand.

"I will do no such thing. They are right; we need to better this house if we want to earn respects from others in and out of this school. Outside of this school, people judged you by which house you came out of and all Slytherins were considered evil. We are not evil, most of us aren't and I want the world to know that too. I pledge my alliance to both Harry Potter and Miss Roxanne. (He bows in respect) and I like to apologize for my earlier outburst. It was uncalled for and I have no right to judge anyone. I will also apologize to Miss Granger later on in the evening" Wow…Lucius must have set him straight if he's going to apologize to Hermione and so quickly too. So we bowed back and accepted his apology.

"Now that is settled: anyone else has anything else to say" Draco then stepped down and stood by us.

Right then all the older years had their wands drawn out and pointed at us. Before the first curse is cast, Harry cast a protective bubble around the four of us and I shot curses, hexes and jinxes at all of those that had their wands pointed at us. Pansy is huddled behind us and Draco had his arm around her for protection.

Within a matter of a couple minutes, the ones with wands are lying on the floor, knocked out or trying to stay awake. Pansy and Draco gasps at the scene from behind us but kept close just in case there were any more strayed curser.

Harry and I surveyed our surroundings as most of them roused from their mistakes and watched us with fear and awe in their eyes. Harry and I slipped our wands back in our holster and clasped our hand together.

"Now that is settled, listen here and listen well as I will say this once and only once, If I have to repeat myself to any of you, you will be begging me not to. This House WILL be respected at all cost, whether from helping others or from just being polite. By the end of the school year, we will have the points to win the House Cup and win the respect of this school. It has never been done before and I would like to make history. Don't you agree?" Most nodded, most said 'yes' and that is all we need to know, so I turned to Harry, who had his wand out again.

"Good, now stay put and Harry here will fix your ouches while I fix the furniture that were in the way" A swish, flick and snap, everyone is alright again and so is the common room.

"Excellent, for tonight assignment you all will think about what just happen and by tomorrow morning, you all better have a good view of what's to come if you decide what more important: respect for your house or stubborn and pigheadedness" With that, Harry and I turned on the balls of our feet and walked right outta the portrait exit, with Pansy and Draco behind us and down the quiet hallway of the dungeon.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

On route to the library is very quiet indeed and it is a very long way to go if you reside in the dungeons. So when we got to the library and walked by Madam Pince, who eyeballed us but didn't say anything, we went in search for Hermione.

Near the back shelf where all the older books are and a lot more dust, sat Hermione with her head in the oldest tome with the title: History but with it being covered in a good amount of dust, that's all I could read out.

Coming closer, Hermione looked up and smiled but that smile faltered when she saw Malfoy and a pale stricken Pansy behind us. We said our hellos and what not's, sat down and silence loomed over.

'Awkward' Harry sent me in which I smiled at that and so cleared my throat to get most of their attention.

"Before any questions and/or comments could be ask, Malfoy I believe you have something to say to Miss Granger" I gestured for him to go on when he looked up a slight surprise, so I assume he was in dreamland when we sat down, but he nodded nonetheless and stood up.

"Um…I like to apologize for my earlier outburst in trying to call you a (a quick look in my direction made him rephrase his wording) the M word, it was not my place to judge you or my place to call you anything, so for that I am Sorry and I hope you can forgive me for being rude" Simple and straight to the point, I like it and by the look on Hermione's face, so did she.

As she smiled and stood up, Hermione held out her hand to Malfoy: "My name is Hermione Granger, First Year Gryffindor and you are?" she even had a small smirk that matches Malfoy, whom shook her hand.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, First Year Slytherin and it's nice to meet you" Letting the hands go, they both sat down and only then Hermione could comfort Pansy in her frighten state, Malfoy just laid a hand on her arm.

"Now, for your curiosity and worry to be quenched as to what happen before we came here: The older Slytherin's attacked us" Hermione gasped and before she could ask if we are ok and stuff, Harry continued.

"Not really attacked per say, more like Tried to but got nowhere. Really embarrassing if you ask me" Looking at his nails like what he just said is of the norm, and it is if you are us, so I just smiled and waited for one of them to say something else.

"How can you be so calm about this, they attacked us and you act like it's nothing" Draco

"It was so freaking cool, Hermione, you should have seen it, and it was like magical and stuff. Roxanne and Harry were amazing, spells, curses and hexes were flying around and Harry put up a bubble of protection and nothing came through" Pansy, who looks ok by now, said with amazement in her tone and a dazed look her eyes that had Hermione questioning her mental health.

"Um, Pansy, you alright there" She patted her arm as Pansy looked towards her and just smiled.

"Hermione it was beautiful, even if it was kind of dangerous to be fighting against your whole house but it was beautiful nonetheless" she sighs in bliss and Hermione looked at her questionably and then looked at Malfoy, who shrugged.

"So what are we going to do when we have to go back to the common room, I don't particularly want to have to sleep with one eye open, you know?"

"hmmm, then I guess we would have to teach you the right spells so you won't lose any beauty sleep, Draco"

We chuckled and all took out our books to study for the classes, since we are just reviewing what will be coming in the term and no homework has been handed out yet.

"Well, Draco, I think we have nothing to worry about, they will come to their senses and get over themselves as you have and all will be merry again in the land of snakes" Just as Harry said this, we felt a sort of chill surround us and shivered at its intensity.

Looking around, I saw a black robe being whoosh in a fury of someone walking quickly and determined towards us. Those black robes just happen to belong to a one Severus Snape and he did not look too happy at this moment. Hermione, Pansy and Draco coward in fear and pretended they didn't see him as they scribbled notes in a fearful hurry, though it was obvious they did. Harry and I however stared at the Professor in mild curiosity and fake innocence just as he stepped closer to our table.

"Mister Potter and Miss Roxanne, Might I have a word with you, NOW!" I know he wanted to shout and be mean but the librarian is meaner when her library is disrupted in a disrespectful way, so he toned it down a bit. Turning around and walking out of the library, Harry and I shared a look with the other 3 then got up, left our things and followed the enraged Professor out the doors.

"Good luck" we heard behind us and so threw thumbs up in their direction before disappearing through the doors.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

We walked a bit longer then I had hoped but then again I think Severus wanted a secluded area where no one will hear him yelling or us screaming for our lives, as if but it's the thought that counts.

Harry squeezed my hand more than once and by the small shivers I felt, I think his nerves are crumbling bit by bit on the way down and so I squeezed his back and spoke, mind spoke.

'No worries Harry, Severus will want a thorough explanation as to why we did what we did, so just let me do the talking and you may nod if it appeals to you, ok' he shakily nodded.

We came to a dead end of an unused corridor, not the 3rd floor corridor but I'm guessing its close enough. Severus then twirled around and faced us with a glare that could still a beating heart to freeze, if it were anyone else but me.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't use to it and cracked instantly.

"We're sorry; we didn't mean to, it was an accident. They were on to us and attacked and" I covered his mouth to keep him quiet but he still mumbled out apologies. Severus raises a brow at Harry and then set his glare to me.

"Would you like to say _your_ sincerities before I set your sentences?" Crossing his arms over his chest while I let my hand go of Harry mouth and crossed my own arms

"Severus, you know as well as I that the Slytherins of this school has had a so called rule among themselves as well as a goal set for them by their parents to up hold a front and attitudes of pure bloodedness, right? (He nodded) Well the way I see it, it's about time that rule is broken (reaction: his eyebrows rose). What I want is a new Slytherin rule to uphold, where we are not to be feared and loathe but to be considered and thought of as a house of respect. I know in your years as a student that the Slytherins are nothing more than dark wizards coming from dark families and feared from the start. I've been there and I didn't like it then, I still don't like it now, so what I'm going to do, with the help of a couple peers, is changed the course of Slytherin history. By showing that we are not all dark, not all mean and certainly not all uptight as purebloods are thought to be. I want this for future students to know that Slytherin is an awesome house to be sorted into, not to be a burden on them or their families. Even if that means that I have to bash a few heads then so be it" Harry is shaking with nervousness (?) beside me and Severus has lower his brows to a calm sort of expression and so I have no idea what I just said had any effect on him.

"Hmm" Is all we got before Severus took off in a whirl of robes and left us standing in the dead end hallway, looking at his back walking away from us.

"Ok…that was strange in itself if I do say so myself. Usually Severus SHOULD of said something more scathing along with detention and yet here we are, intact"

"Are you crazy to say shit like that to the Head of House, who is a Slytherin that has been in this house for as long as you can remember?" Frustrated Harry is funny sometimes, when he is pulling at his hair and pacing while mumbling ways to make this right again. I sigh and waited out while Harry finished his little self-banter, but thought better to interrupt before he has no hair left to pull at.

"Harry, sweet Harry, have you forgotten that we are opening Severus's eyes and so probably open them more when I said we are going to change things around here. Now quit pulling your hair out, your messing it up and we still have a little study group waiting for our arrival in suspense as to what had happen to us" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with me while he still argued.

"We can't change anything now. What if Snape decides to ground us and limited us to our common room with detention every day for the rest of our school life?"

"Harry, Severus is an uptight man, I'll admit it but he is also a logical man that with good reasoning, he'll step back and let things slide. Also we are Slytherin too, so we are entitled to be slid by" Making it to the main hallways and away from the endless quiet corridor, I led Harry to the library and he still kept up the topic.

"But, what if he's around every time there is a scuffle or if you have to teach someone a lesson in having 'manners', what then?" Walking through the doors of the library, I stopped pulling Harry and I answered in quiet tones because the librarian is looking at us as we stood by our study groups' table.

"If Severus is around, then NOBODY will be harassed in any manner from any house and the Slytherins WILL be scared shitless to have Severus around at every turn to do anything to anybody, right Draco?" Heads turn to us in question and amusement at the disheveled appearance of Harry, while I just repeated the question to Draco.

"That's true, Potter, if Professor Snape is around then there will be no reason for either of you to use hands on lesson on anybody. Sometimes Snape is sneaky like that" I waved a hand in Draco's direction to show Harry that I am right while Pansy giggled at the scene and Hermione looked at Draco puzzled.

"How do you know that, Malfoy?" Turning his book pages in a bored fashion as he scans it with his eyes

"Professor Snape is my Godfather, that's why" A look of realizations came across Hermione's featured when we sat down and continued where we left off in our books.

"May I ask a question in regards to him, Malfoy?" Draco then looked up at Hermione and nodded his consent.

"Does Professor Snape despise know-it-all, as in people who know everything and take every chance they can to answer any question even if it's not for them to answer?" Draco eyebrow rose near his hairline and thought about it. A good minute passed before he spoke again.

"Yes, actually he does, now that I think of it but you didn't behave like that in his class this morning, so why?" Hermione smiled and looked at Pansy.

"I had good advice given to me before we went to his class" They shared a smile, Draco looked confused and Harry and I just smiled knowingly.

"Anyways, what happen, you two weren't gone that long so I'll assume that you only got detention and were let off the hook" Hermione with a glint in her eyes told me that she really wanted to know how Severus really is like, even if we spent one class with him.

"Well, I was scared shitless that we were going to have detention all year around and I started to apologize but Roxanne stopped me"

"I stopped you from making a small fool out of yourself because Severus WILL uses that little breakdown as ammo for the upcoming year, SO I didn't want a brother of mine being subjected to such things, especially if it's from Severus. Anyways after Harry's little breakdown (He glared at me while everyone else tried to hide their smiles) I explained my plan to right the wrong of Slytherin house, saying it NEEDS to be change for the benefit of us and future students. Then went into a long speech about that and you know what he did after (they all shook their head) He 'hmm'ed and took off without as much as a backward glance" Draco had his eye widen.

"Are you serious, Snape would have given you detention for the entire school year just for saying crap like that about his house? He IS Head of the House of Slytherin, you know and"

"And yet, nothing happen" crossing my arms over my chest and I had a smug smile on my face.

Draco stopped what he was about to say and didn't close his mouth when he realized I'm right: nothing happen. Pansy smiled at the scene as you didn't often see a Malfoy being flustered. Hermione just studied us to figure out what is going on and when she did, her mouth turned in to a big O and her eyes matched that of Draco.

Harry had his head in his hands and repeating over and over again: I know, I know, I know.

"Look, peoples, all will be right in the world, just wait it out and it will come. Until then, chillax and keep up with the school work so when we finally get homework, we can be prepared" That got Hermione talking about school work and Draco closed his mouth with a little help from Pansy. I just left Harry to get over what had happened and continued on the book studying.

**Reviews and/or Comments are very much appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: **Only my OC is within my possessions…the rest belongs to JKR.

**AN: **Hmmmm…coffee. Anyways thanks for any and all reviews, really thought this story only sounded good to me and my head but IF you Like it then, DAMN, I should of posted it up a LONG time ago :D

A Bit OOC as this is AU and some parts might not make sense :/ but bare with me.

'Talking' Silent communications

"Talking"

'Thinking' sometimes individual inner monologue

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year One pt7**

We stayed in the library until it was almost time for curfew and then we gathered our belonging in our school bags. Walking out together, we quietly chatted about this and that while making our way to the Gryffindor staircase that I still remember where it is. The others didn't notice that is until Hermione spoke up when we neared the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Everyone else shrugged in confusion as to where we ARE going but I spoke up before they freaked out or whatever.

"We are walking you to the Gryffindor stairwells so we may bid you good night before heading back ourselves" That raised more questions than answers, so I huff a stray hair outta my eye sight and looked around the stairwells.

"But how do YOU know where it is, nobody from Slytherin knows where it is" Pansy asked.

"I have my ways of knowing, let's just keep it at that" They all looked at me weirdly, "My mother used to be Gryffindor and so told me where its location is" I shrugged and bid Hermione Good night, as did they all.

Walking back to the direction of the dungeons, Harry squeezed my hand and so I squeezed back in reply.

'How DO you know where the Gryffindor stairwells are, really?'

'Remember I've been here many times before (he nodded) well whenever I came back, I was sorted to a different house and it just so happen that all the houses are still in the same places they were year after year after year' I smirked at Harry who just had a realization come to mind.

'Oh' after that it's become quieter when we neared our common room and Pansy, who is behind us, clutched onto Draco's arm in slight fear. Draco then patted her arm and comforted her.

"Pansy, no worries, dear, we will be alright, you'll see and then you can have a good night sleep as I know today has been kind of tiring and exciting" She nodded at the comfort I'm giving but the slight tremors that wracked her body didn't ease down at all.

Getting to the door, we said the password and when it opens up, we all file in and as we came up to the light of the common room, most of the Slytherin are there, waiting. When they saw us, they stopped what they were doing and stood up, bowed and so we bowed back, all of us. An older girl, maybe 6th year, came up to us and spoke, looking at us in the eyes.

"We, Slytherins, would like to apologize for the way we acted and spoke earlier. You are right; we need to change the views of this school that have been put up for us a long time ago and to do that, we must step up first in order for that to be gain. Most of us have agreed and are willing to change. A small percentage has however stubbornly refused but that will change in time. I would like to thank you both for opening our eyes and for speaking the truth that we have long ago denied, even our parents have denied but we won't anymore. Thank you" she bowed in respect, as did most of the crowd and so we bowed back and I let Harry speak for us.

"It will be a long road ahead and probably some obstacle along the way but we will achieve the goal of respect for this house for now and future student that will want to be in this house. Until then, help others; try to be nice and polite, and make a good example of house unity along with inter-house unity. However if some are too arrogant to not keep their mouths shut after being ignored, just simply glue their tongues to their mouth, less hassle that way" I see some nodding of serious Slytherins as others smirked at the last remark and I wanted to lighten the mood more before we head to bed.

"And on a lighter note: we do accept pranks" Heads snap up at me faster than you can say whiplash.

"Pranks?" a 4th year girl piped up.

"As in we allow pranks to be given, not the harsh ones but funnier ones. Either against your own housemates or class mates but it has to be harmless or else you will be taking punishments from me, are we clear" They all nodded. "Also, a word taken from Professor Snape: Do not get caught. It's funnier that way" Everyone smile and chuckled at that statement as I could see a group of boys huddling together already making plans, which made me smile and Harry led us away, tugging on my hand.

'Pranks, really?'

'What, it'll keep their minds off bullying and harassing others to do more constructive work, such as funny pranks or homework' I turn my head behind me to see Pansy looking better than she first did when we came in the common room.

"Alright there Pansy, dear" Looking up at me, she smiled and sighed in relief.

"Yes, quite, thanks" and then I was about to ask Draco is he's ok but he beat me to it.

"Pranks, really?" which made Harry chuckle at the same comment he said but out loud.

"Yes, it will be fun, you'll see"

We bid Pansy good night and see her in the morning; we walked Draco to his room and said good night. Heading to our room, I felt a something at the back of my head, again like yesterday night, and I wondered: why?

Closing the door, dropping the bags by our individual desk, we fell on our separate beds and just lay there, not speaking or moving for the time of 20 minutes.

Today was the first day of classes, with no homework yet but having the time to teach lessons to a bunch of high headed students that their ideals and views are wrong does tend to take a lot out of a person, and we are two people in this little play.

After a good while, I got up, went to the closet and picked out our pjs, dropping Harry's on his bed by his leg and made my way to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. Harry copied me after and soon the covers are turned down, we crawled in and bid each other good nights, sweet dreams and see you in the light, which has been our saying since we could speak.

As sleep claimed us, the night heard a whisper of and response to:

'I love you forever' from one and 'I love you forever and always' from the other.

Smiles on our faces as we are welcomed to the land of sleep, and walked through dream land, hand in hand

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (3rd**** Person**** POV)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Somewhere in the castle, a roaring flame ignited from a fireplace and a bellowing of robes could be seen from a figure rushing out of said fireplace. They looked around until they set their eyes on a lone figure sitting comfortably on a plush chair, sipping on a brownish liquid that could be assumes as 'Brandy' by a different fireplace directly opposite of where they are standing.

"Is it true?" whispered rashly as the new comer came closer to the lone figure seated.

"Lucius, please come in and whisper in my own chambers why don't you?" said the seated figure as they swept their arm at the one called Lucius very sarcastically.

"Is. It. True. Severus? Is it true that our Mistress has come back?" That got Severus on his feet, with his hand held up to silence Lucius.

"Walls have ears, Lucius or have you forgotten that?" Scoffing at the audacity of Lucius's slightly outburst, Severus pulled out his wand from within and cast a very powerful protection and silencing charm on the room of his chambers.

"There, now have a seat and we will have a chat over a well needed glass" Sitting back down, Severus swished and flick his wand to zoom a chair from across the room to be set next to his by the fireplace. Sighing, Lucius came closer and sat down just as Severus poured a good amount of 'Brandy' in a glass and slid it over the small table in between them. Leaning back, Severus relaxed once again and stared into the flames of the fire, sipping every other minute.

"I will assume that Draco has informed you and good that he did, I doubt I would have been about to write anything with her name on it, let alone speak about it because I'M still trying to wrap my head around it" If it weren't for the extra set of breathing, you would think Severus is speaking to himself but Lucius stayed silence.

However, the silence did nothing for Lucius and so sat, not touching his drink and stared intently at Severus until he finally looked over but to refill his glass and saw that Lucius is staring. A staring contest ensued and neither backed down…..until Severus sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Malfoy, I will not utter another word unless you've had a sip of that glass and" He got cut off when Lucius took the glass and downed its contents in one fell swoop that had Severus gob smacked…for a second until he started laughing when Lucius started coughing severely and thumped his chest for air to go through.

"That is NOT Brandy" In between coughs, Lucius spit out words at a smirking Severus and soon, all is quiet again. Pouring more liquid in Lucius's glass, Severus sat back and saluted with his glass.

"Here is to a glorious upcoming year and may it be surprising as it was when I first saw our Mistress walk those halls again…but with Harry Potter by the hand" Taking a sip, he failed to notice the undoing of Lucius Malfoy.

"Our Mistress, is with the great Harry Potter? But how" Eyes widen to the size of plates and mouth so open that a pixie could fit in.

"A story that needs more details before it can be told, Lucius and I cannot wait for it all to be revealed…in time of course as per request by her" Having another sip, Severus saw Lucius close his mouth so fast that his jaws clicked, loudly.

"Of course, everything will be kept bottled up until such a time but May I ask though" Severus nodded his consent. Lucius took this time asking while swirling and drinking his glass of what is now known as Dragon's Breath.

"Is she as sneaky and witty as that last time we saw her?" Smirking the 'Malfoy smirk', Lucius held his glass out.

"More so, Lucius, more so" They laughed and clinked their glasses in silent celebratory.

**Short, I thought so but the next chapter will be a bit longer, I swear**

**Reviews and/or comment are very much appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: **Is it really necessary to do this every single chapter or can I just wing it? I own nothing, there I've said it.

'Talking' Silent Communication

"Talking"

'Thinking' Sometimes individual monologue

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year One pt8**

"Harry, you better be up before I get out of the bathroom or else we will have a repeat of yesterday morning, with you on the cold, cold floor"

These has been the first words to be spouted out every morning since the first day, a month ago and yet has no meaning to Harry as he still slept, snuggling in his bed and pillow. Sighing, Roxanne got ready and in the time spent getting ready and out of the bathroom, Harry is still unmoving snuggling on his pillow and with a smile of contentment no less.

During the month long beginning of the school year, both Harry and Roxanne have establish a sort of routine every other day. Get up, Harry on the floor or not on the floor, they leave, check on the rest of the Slytherin's appearance, walk to the Great Hall, eat and then pair up with Hermione and Pansy to go to class, sometimes Draco joined in.

In between all those, they sometimes have to go on a hand's on approach to some of the students that didn't get the memo when they decided that bullying will be stopped and the pair takes care of the situation. After a while the students got it and keep their hands to themselves.

The Slytherins, after a month long familiar morning routine, have adapted the habit of checking their appearance before hand so time is not wasted in the morning checking them over again.

The month after our little speech about being a respectable house has spread around the school, though Gryffindor and some other house tries to get a rise out of us, most of the Slytherins did what the Duo recommended when they have no other choice: glue the offender's tongue on the top of their mouths and walk away.

It was brilliantly done so many times, Roxanne still laugh about it when the other houses are so quiet and their faces are red with embarrassment. However the prank percentage in the school's population has sparked a combat throughout the Slytherins, all pranks are harmless of course and the more adventurous students (brave or stupid, I don't know which) actually pull pranks on the Professors: From pop out can of nuts, spiders falling from the ceiling or other harmless yet funny pranks.

One of many favorites is that one time where the pumpkin juice was spiked and everyone in the entire school had their hair colors changed to a more radical color and it freaked out the girls of the school who are still hunting down the person that has done it. Not only was it Roxanne's favorite pranks but proud of it too because Harry is the one who pulled it off. He slipped out early in the morning before Roxanne got up, went to the kitchen and poured a special potion; he invented himself, in the pumpkin juice before the house elves could see him. At first, she didn't know it was him; just praised the prankster who did it, until Harry cracked, well burst with excitement of wanting to tell someone and Roxanne just laughed at his enthusiasm.

After that when the school's student population found out it was the Slytherins pulling the funny pranks, they actually got admired for it and that sort of made a good impact for the house. A pair of twins, redheads and Gryffindors, congratulated the Duo in a well establish prank-a-thon and even gave ideas. A pair Roxanne knew they would like to hang out with in the near future, if they like hanging out with a year younger than them but we'll see.

The percentage of those that opposed the Duo earlier in the term, are dwindling down to a small one as they rather have fun then be a complete ass to everyone else when everyone else is being nice and helping or pulling pranks. Roxanne knew at first it was just a small group, mainly them, that started on helping and being respectful to others but when it resulted in being respected and polite back, well let's just say it worked out. It's slow but its progress.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (Roxanne's POV) \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Back to our room and back to a still sleeping Harry, I just shook my head and got ready in a stance. With a war cry, I ran and jumped on the bed on top of Harry who sprang up from his bed but I pushed him down when I landed. We wrestled until I am just about to push him out of bed when he said the safety word: Fine!

So I stopped what I was doing and got up off the bed, to let Harry get up while I went to the closet to fetch his uniform and get our ties ready. Stumbling out of bed, Harry grabbed his small bag of toiletries and went for it to the bathroom while I laid out his uniform on his bed and continued on our ties.

During this quiet time before heading out, I wondered what Severus' thought on all the new things happening to his Slytherins and whether or not he's going to do something. And about how our little group is getting along, with sarcastic and witty remarks. The twins, Fred and George Weasley, have increased their pranks on everyone, including their house and their brother whose face matches his hair whenever he is tricked. Surprisingly enough, the twins do sometimes fall into step with us whenever we walk the halls and once in a good while, when Harry and I tend to sneak out to explore, we find them out and about too. The twins have showed us some secret passage ways or short cuts around the castle that will benefit us in time and we thank them every time they show us something new.

Hearing the door open, I smiled at Harry who smiled a big enough grin and threw him his tie.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Adjusting my tie on my shirt collar and let Harry have the mirror so he may as well adjust his.

"Today is the day I've been waiting for since we got here but I do wish it came sooner, why didn't it come sooner?"

"Because they like the excitement that come with it when everyone else is as giddy as you, Harry, Plus it is mandatory to wait a full month before introducing this class to the first years of half-bloods and muggle born's" He signed and walked over to Hedwig's open cage to pet her. Searching my bed, Harry had his face look in confusion and looked around our room.

"Where is Collar these days?" Collar is my cat: black with white fur around its neck hence why he's called Collar.

"I don't rightly know these days; he'll turn up at some point in time"

Petting Hedwig and feeding her owl treats, Harry looked out the make shift window and sighed.

"You think mom and dad will send my broom soon?"

"I think they are waiting for a letter to say we screwed up and punish us by NOT sending our brooms BUT we have been good so far, so I expect them to send it soon or for us to come home for the holidays and you can bring it yourself" That made him smile more as I handed him his bag and shouldered mine.

"It would be nice to be back in the air again"

"Patience, brother, we just have to wait until after breakfast to go greet the missed skies"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The chatter of our year's students is very loud at the moment as they are admiring the brooms out here in the open area by the castle, well the half-bloods and muggle-born are, and Harry is as excited as Draco is, who is bragging about being able to fly since he was like 5. I stifled a giggle as Harry gave me a 'keep quiet' look and tried to keep a straight face.

Harry has been able to fly since we got him and that was when he was more than a year old, Draco has no idea and so I wanted to laugh at that.

Hermione, who is standing next to me, quirked an eyebrow at me questionably and that almost, set me off because I could actually see her eyebrows being raised underneath the wad of hair she has but I waved her off for later.

Looking over, I see a white haired lady, Madam Hooch coming our way as she puts on a pair of gloves and she addresses the crowd.

"Morning class"

"Good Morning Madam Hooch" everyone greets her when she walks down the middle of our parted group of first years and stops to turn around right at the end.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson" I snort quietly but go unnoticed

"Step up to the left side of your assign broom, bring your arm over it and say Up, loudly and clearly" I watched everyone give it a try and stifle another set of giggles when I see the twins' little brother, Ron, get smacked in the face with the wooden handle of the broom.

"With feeling" really, Madam Hooch and then most of the people give it with feeling.

"Up" one word and Harry's broom is in his hand already and Draco looks to him in surprise but as he tried his broom again, it came up also.

"Up" not looking, the broom is in my hand and I watch Hermione try a good 3 times before hers is also up in her hand.

"Good, now then, mount your broom, lightly kick off the ground, and hover for a bit and then lean forward to come back to earth" I just stood to watch, but a wobbly figure caught my eye as did everybody else's.

The round fellow, Neville Longbottom I think, is going up in the air more and more as Madam Hooch is telling him to come down. Neville is wobbling on his broom before he shoots in the air and the air get caught in my lungs at how fast he is going, like holy crap!

Everyone is yelling for him to get down, watch it or slow down and by the looks of things, Neville has no control over his broom whatsoever.

Then he fell off. Gasps and silence filled the air as Neville fell.

By some miracle from above, his robes got caught by a nearby statue on the roof of the castle and then that ripped. Got caught again by some piece of metal sticking out from the side wall, then that ripped but good thing I guess because it wasn't that far from the ground.

Madam Hooch ran over to see if he's alright and helped him up but a cry from Neville told the rest of us that he is injured.

"Well, looks like a broken arm" She help him up while cradling Neville's arm and walked briskly through our group.

"I'm taking Mister Longbottom to the medical wing and you are to keep your feet planted firmly on the ground. And If I see anyone in the air, you'll be on the next train out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch" With that last comment in the air, she and Neville are out of sight.

Harry and I look to where they have gone but a quiet commotion made us turn around to see Draco holding up a sphere and taunting Neville about his accident.

"If only his fat ass had a squeeze of this then he could of remembered to land on his fat ass instead" Laughter from some of the Slytherins got Ron all fired up and he came up to Draco to defend one of his housemates.

"Give it here, Malfoy" Ron demanded and Draco turned to him.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find" Harry and I then walked up to Draco just as he is about to mount his broom and I held a hand out.

"Draco, give it up" Draco stared at me and at Harry before shaking his head.

"Draco" Singing his name in a sort of taunt and he still shook his head.

"Malfoy!" We yelled at him as he flinched at his surname and he finally relented as he handed over the sphere, with 5% for embarrassing him.

"Good, you're learning. Hermione" She by my side in a split second and I handed her the sphere.

"Would you be a dear and bring this back to Mister Longbottom in the Medical wing, Thank you"

Heading to the entrance, Hermione almost bumped into someone who just happens to be Professor Snape and he glared at her.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss Granger" Crossing his arms over his chest to try and look intimidating to Hermione BUT she is unfazed as she shows the sphere to him.

"I am to return this to Neville Longbottom who was admitted to the Medical wing for breaking his arm from his free fall" Snape looked at the sphere for a good second and then nodded curtly. Hermione then nodded in thanks and left, just as Snape addressed our group.

"It would seem that Madam Hooch will be a while and so asked me to dismissed you all, would you Please head inside, put the brooms where they belong and you may have the rest of the period to yourselves" Filing in, we are just heading inside when the same voice stopped us.

"However, would Miss Roxanne and Mister Potter please stay behind" At that Draco looked back and smirked at us in a sort of triumph as the rest of them left, leaving us behind. Harry then squeezed my hand and spoke telepathically.

'We didn't do anything, what does he want?' I just squeeze his hand back and we turned around to face the Professor.

A long staring contest later, Severus cleared his throat and stood sideways with his hands clasped behind him, looking out to the field.

"I would like to congratulate you both on a well thought out plan to minimize the school's thoughts on how a Slytherin should be. I see less hostile towards our house and more chit chatter among everyone. However, I will look the other way for the treatment of your own housemates for it is part of the plan, I presume?" we nodded

"Well then, continue on the good work and if I hear anything about this conversation from anyone, I will deny it, are we clear"

"Crystal" said in unison and Severus walked away.

"Holy crap, for a minute there it thought we did something severe and was about to get detention, which will tarnish our good record so far" I laughed and lead Harry to put our brooms away to look for our girls.

**Reviews and/or Comments are very much Appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: **I have no money, no property rights or anything like that. I only own my OC and that is fine and dandy with me.

**AN: The next chapters will be posted sometime next week because I need a bit of research, Until next time and Enjoy!**

'Talking' Silent Communications

"Talking"

'Thinking' Sometimes individual monologue

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\**

**Year One pt9**

Draco Malfoy is a particular fellow who is trying to put himself above everyone else except Harry and me, well mostly Harry. A month after apologizing to Hermione, he tried to keep a distance from her so he won't insult her too much but did hang out with Pansy as she is also a pureblood and I heard through the gossip column that those two are betroth to each other since their infancy. Pansy doesn't seem the type to be making goo-goo eyes at Draco, in fact, she seems to ignore him most of the time and it is suitable for us. However, Pansy does stand up for Hermione whenever we are not around and so I let her business be her business, unless it's a business I have to intervene in.

Neville Longbottom got out of the Medical wing a day after and is doing well. He came to us, boldly on his part and thanked us for getting his sphere back from Malfoy. After that whenever we see him, we always greeted him warmly and most times he stutters or blushes but greets us back.

Ron Weasley, now that guy has been a little over bearing for my knowledge, as he has overcame his inner debate on whether or not to befriend us since we are Slytherins and Snakes are nothing more than evil and dark, in his eyes and mind. He always tries to 'hang out' with us but the uncomfortable expressions the girls wears is at most humorous. When we walk by, even if it's just us, Ron will most time walk in step with us and it'll be weird. We don't really converse with him, unless it's to stop him from blowing his top at an insult from our Slytherins and during those times, he'll whisper under his breath about filthy snakes. That got some words from an insulted Hermione and Pansy would back her up while we just watched in amusement. I wonder if Ron has any other friends anywhere, besides trying to be our friend, which isn't working if his temper is anything to go by. I know for a fact that when he's 'with us', Ron is polite, well tries to be and when he thinks we are far away, he talks about us behind our backs.

The way I see, it's no use to try and confront this and will just let the matter be handled by his older brothers.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

On the 17th of October, a day before my birthday, we were on our way to lunch when I saw a couple 7th years Ravenclaw harassing a busty 5th year Slytherin and harassing as in verbal and discreetly trying to grab her in unwanted places. Pansy and Hermione gasps at the disrespectful scene, so we stopped a good 10 feet from behind them. One squeeze from Harry, I went to the little group just as the girl slapped one of the guys and was about to be slapped back.

Grabbing onto the incoming hand, I twisted it behind the boys and slammed him up against the wall. One hand on that boy, I had my wand out pointed to the other guy who now has his hand up in surrender.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Seeing tears from the corner of my eye, I felt concerned but a smile came nonetheless and the girl nodded.

"Good, go see Snape and report what just happen, I'll deal with these two so run along" She thanked me and took off to the dungeons while Harry came up and had his wand up for the other guy.

"Now then, let's take a walk to the Headmaster's office, shall we?" Slipping my wand back in my sleeves, I hauled the boy off the wall and pushed him forward. Harry gestured for the other boy to move ahead and we lead the pair through the crowd that gathered when the girl took off.

"Such disrespect from a couple of soon to be graduates and in the hallway no less"

"Fuc" Cut the one in front of me off by kicking him in the ass and Harry chuckled.

"Watch it, boy, I have no problem cutting off one of your appendages and believe me, you'll need this one to breed with. Now move it"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

An hour of miscellaneous things such as words of variety curses from both Severus and Ravenclaw's head of house: Mister Flitwick, and thanks from the Headmaster, PLUS 50 points each, I say it was well worth it.

That is until I found out we missed lunch which is a big disappointment because todays lunch happened to be Shepard's pie and so not worth as we are very late for it and afternoons classes will start in like 15 minutes. Standing outside the entrance to the hall, I kicked the wall and Harry sighed.

'Why did they have to be so inconvenient to be harassing someone before Lunch, I mean come on' I groaned in response and leaned my head against the kicked wall, no damages done but it helped me a bit.

"Yo" "What are you two" "Doing out here" "And we heard you slammed" "A 7th year pretty bad"

The twins came up to us and clapped Harry on the back in greetings and I just waved at them.

"Well they cost us our lunch, so Roxanne is pretty pissed right now" I groaned again.

"That can be" "Fixed if you" "Follow us" My head snapped at them in surprise as they gestured for us to follow them. Harry looked skeptic for a moment before tugging me along.

Down a corridor or two, we came up to a portrait filled with fruit and stopped. Fred, or was it George, tickled a pear and the portrait open up. Waving us in, we followed and came into a grand Kitchen with little house elves scurrying around getting the placed clean.

"Is this the kitchen of Hogwarts" I just nodded numbly at Harry's question and I wanted to punch myself. How the Fuck could I forget about the kitchens? Ugh

"Have a seat and an elf will serve you something quick before classes start" Sitting on a stool by a counter isle, one elf spotted us and greeted us.

"Good day, masters, what is master wanting today?"

"We missed lunch due to an inconvenience and wondered if we can have something before class begins" A snap and 2 plates of sandwiches appeared in front of us with 2 glass of what I am assuming to be pumpkins juice.

"Thank you, little one, you are most helpful" Complimenting the elf, he almost fainted from it and took off to probably tell the others that a pair of wizards thanked him.

"Well, you're in good hands, we'll be off and see you two around then" George or Fred said and they both took off with a wave out the portrait door.

"They're good fellows aren't they?" I nodded instead of speaking with a full mouth, Yes indeed they are good fellows and I'll be thanking them one day in a very extreme fashion.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where were you" an angry looking Malfoy stopped us right outside Defense Against the Dark Arts Class and a couple students looked our way at the way Malfoy addressed us, sort of loudly and very un-Malfoy-ish fashion.

Laughing, I let go of Harry's hand and walked up to the fuming Malfoy.

"Draco dear, do shut up" Smiling to get a better reaction but Harry stopped it before it could happen.

"Roxanne, be nice" I pouted at him but smiled still as I walked by Malfoy and into class, so I won't hear Harry consoling him.

Dark and dank, I like the way this class looks except for the teacher teaching this class and as I made my way up to the front, I see Hermione and Pansy chatting among themselves. Slipping in a seat next to Pansy, they turned to me but didn't see Harry and so asked about his whereabouts. I scoffed and answered with one word.

"Draco" and that is all I needed to say. Smirking they went back to chatting quietly and I noticed Neville sitting next to Hermione, so I waved a little to him. He waved back hesitantly but waved nonetheless. As soon as the Professor came in did both Harry and Draco, Harry slipped in right beside me and Draco sat on his other side.

In his stuttering state, we got to do notes on how in many ways can a protection spell be broken and how to make it stronger. Hermione's hand is whizzing by across the paper as Pansy is staring at her in awe and Neville whispered a question or two to Hermione in which she answered, never faltering in her writing. In the middle of class, as I held Harry's hand, I felt him squeeze it tightly and I also felt the emotion behind it. From the outside, Harry looks normal but if you're me and know these things, you can see the slight hitch in his breath and the small clenching of his jaw to know that something is wrong.

I just held on until the pain subsided and when it did, I asked if he was alright.

'My scar felt like it was burning right into my skull' Taking a deep breath and tried to keep on writing, Harry turned to me for a second and I saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes.

'I'll help' and with that, through our connection, I sent a soothing spells that crawled up from his arm to his head and just cooled the areas that is hurting. Harry sighed and relaxed when I did that in which I relaxed after.

'How did it get triggered?' Harry looked around but shrugged in confusion.

'I was just writing away when it happen so fast that I'm not sure' I furrowed my brows in confusion but wiped it away when Draco looked my way and I continued to write.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Later on, after classes ended, a buzzing of gossip is among the students and our gossip queen is holding out on us, with her smirk and shaking of her head. Only when we got to an empty corridor did she spill and spill she did at the very juicy news.

The 7th year Ravenclaws got suspended for 2 weeks and got sent home to be dealt with by their parents!

Like whoa, that is justice served in a timely fashion and I hope the girl is happy with the outcome.

"Well it serves them right for trying to fondle a fellow classmate and in public no less" was Hermione's input on the matter in discussion and I just smiled at her.

"Well I guess it WAS worth missing lunch for and I hope the girl is ok with it"

"Of course she is, before I saw you guys, the smile she was sporting could literally blind you. So we can only assume that she is happy about it" Pansy informed us and I smiled at that, knowing that we did the girl well.

Shrugging at no one in particular, I lead the group away from the empty corridor and started for the route to the Great Hall, chatting about this and that.

On the way, I felt a tugging on my hand and so tugged back to let Harry know I'm listening.

'Did we do good or just got us in trouble in the future?' an eye brow raised at that question

'We did that girl justice and if those guys' or their parents think different then obviously something is happening in their household to think that what had happen is normal for them'

'Ew' I nodded in agreement as we walked through the doors of the Great hall and lead Hermione to her seat.

"Study later?" we nodded and went to our table with Pansy.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Running through the dark forest of wild trees: trying to hide from a mob of torches, pitchforks and swords, panting out of breath and trying not to tumble from my torn dress as tears streamed down my face from fear and hurt.

They betrayed me and for money in that matter. My own family may be poor and being an only child should have not let it get to this. They betrayed me for the luxury of being able to eat and buy warmer blankets.

For the longest time, they knew what I could do and haven't said anything, for the 'safety' of our family as my father put it and yet here I am running for my life, being branded as a witch.

I should feel something close to vengeance for what they done but I feel pity instead: pity for the fact that they will have to live the rest of their lives knowing they betrayed and killed their only child.

My mother would weep when she hears that I'm beheaded if they catch me, after getting a stomach full of food and my father would be stoned cold faced on the outside but on the inside he would be screaming because he let them get his little girl.

Turning and running until I came to a river of the strongest current, trapped. Hearing the mob come closer and closer, my fear had me shaking on the spot. The only thought that came to mind when I could see the faces of the men staring down on me with a sneer is that I will live again and so I smiled before plunging backwards in the wild waters.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Shaking awake, I looked around my surrounding and could hear the steady breathing of Harry. Only then did I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and laid back on my pillow.

Every morning on my birthday, I have different memories of each time I died and after centuries, I got used to it.

Harry knows nothing of this and he'll never will because he has his own nightmares to face if he doesn't put up his walls. I however do not put up any wall to block out these memories for they have already happen and reliving them just reminds me when I wake that I am still alive.

The simple death of mine are ok as I wake up but the harsh and gruesome ones still gives me the shivers and most times I wake up screaming. Good thing I've learn a long time ago to put up a silencing charm the eve of my birthday so I won't wake up unsuspecting people.

I remember the first times these happen to me and it was after the first time I died. At first I didn't understand it, I thought it was dreams going crazy but then those dreams became reality when my wand returned to me at the age of 5, the wand in my dreams.

Only when I held my wand did I understand that first time that I have come back, reincarnated if you will, to this world and so tried to study up on it in any library I could find but could not find anything on it back in those times because scrolls tend to be lost or burned and so let it go; Until the 9th or 10th century sprang up and I first came to the brand new school of Hogwarts.

Many centuries of wizards and witches in this world of muggles, have finally built a school for the 'gifted' and it was founded by 4 historic wizards and witches.

Merlin himself would have thought this up but unfortunately he was too busy mentoring a certain young man to become king.

4 historic wizards and witches indeed; the dirt I have on them would make a best seller and controversy all in one, Also a very large book probably 200 pages for each one and maybe more.

That I can guarantee.

**Thanks for the reviews I got, made my days.**

**Review and/or Comment are much Appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing within the confines of this story with the name Harry Potter and the like.

HOWEVER I do own my imagination AND my OC, so it's alright with me.

**AN:** I have started on the other Years and have forgotten about this one, Sorry! Jumping back and forth to the second and forth and the fifth but didn't start on the third yet…This Chapter However will be long-ish and I hope it makes up for my procrastinating. Some misspelling or wrongness here and there, Also, a BIG Thank You to those who reviewed during my absence, and kept reviewing a month after I posted the last one up. Enjoy!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Year One: pt10**

After falling back to sleep, I awoke hours later to someone jumping on my bed and yelling.

"Wake up, wake up, it's Your Birthday!"

And with that statement I swept my legs underneath Harry's and made him fall down next to me, where I held him down with an arm across his chest and sighed.

"And what time is it?"

"Um" He tucked his hand under my pillow and used Tempis (?) to see what the time is with my wand.

"It's 7 am on your birthday, Roxanne and we have to get up, get dressed so I can give you my present" At that word, my eyes snapped open and then I crawled over Harry to hold his arms down as I looked at him.

"And when did you have time to get me a present, hmmm?" Harry then pushed up and rolled us over so now he's on top holding me down.

"When you slept, of course, now get up and get ready" Leaping off the bed, Harry went to our closet and started riffling through.

Sighing and shaking my head at his enthusiasm, I threw the covers off me and got up to stretch out the sleepiness.

"You showered?" I can see his head bobbing up and down from the closet and so I grabbed my bag of toiletries on the way to the bathroom.

15 minutes later, I walked out with a towel wrapped around me, to see my uniform already on my bed and see Harry trying to fix our ties. Laughing lightly, I took my clothes and went back in to change.

Finish fixing my hair; I came back out to a surprising sight.

"Happy Birthday, Roxanne" Harry, Draco, Pansy and even Hermione yelled out. The girls came over and hugged me as Draco too came over but just to shake hands.

"Hermione, are you even allowed in this side of the castle?"

"Nope, Harry and Draco sneaked me in"

"IS this your present for me, Harry" Looking at him, Harry shook his head and walked over, with his hand behind his back.

The girls and Draco stood back just as Harry revealed what is behind him: Flat velvet covered black box.

I smiled at Harry as he handed me this and everyone else kept quiet, watching the scene unfold.

Untying the bow and let it slip down, I open the cover and gasp quietly. In this beautiful box is an equally, if not more, beautiful gold heart shaped locket with a small diamond like stone in the middle. Picking up the locket as Harry took the box off my hands; I can see the locket more closely and it is more beautiful than I thought. Opening it, I can see both mine and Harry's photo, both on each side of the heart. Closing it and turning it over, it is engraved at the back and this is what is said:

'Forever and Always' and that just melted my heart so

"I do, you know" Harry says as he took the locket from me and went behind me to clasp it on around my neck.

"And I do too, forever and always" Turning around to face Harry, I engulfed him in a big hug and he hugged back with the same force as I did.

"Awe" came from the girls and when we turn to them, I could see them and Draco smiling.

Turning back to Harry, whose hand I held in mine, I smiled.

"Thank you Harry, this is beautiful but I have to ask: how"

"Draco helped, he knew someone who specializes in jewelry and antiques. So I asked and got this as soon as possible because it took me a while to figure out what to get you"

"And I suggested something from the heart in which had Harry get a good idea and that is how we ordered it"

"Brilliant" and walked over to Draco and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Draco Malfoy, I'm glad you helped or else Harry here would have been screwed because the present I gave him for his birthday would of outshine anything less than what he has given me" Letting go and stood back with Harry, catching a blush grace Draco's face but he got saved by a question from Hermione.

"What did you get him for his birthday?"

"A Firebolt, special Edition" Silence came from our room as the occupants are either smiling, in shock or confused.

"A Firebolt?" I nodded and smiled at Draco's disbelief.

"A Firebolt: the most expensive broom to ever come out AND from the Lightening Series?"

"Yes, Harry wanted a broom and he didn't exactly said what kind because there are many brands out there and I just winged it"

"And you paid for it?"

"No Draco, I snatched one underneath my skirt when we went shopping, Of Course I paid for it. With the money I had, it's just peanuts BUT Harry wanted a Broom and I got him the best one there is: money is no option when it comes to Harry" At that Harry beamed and laughed at the looks we were getting.

"Seriously?" Pansy inquired and Hermione butted in.

"Why is it so hard to believe that Roxanne got Harry a broom, is it that expensive?"

"Granger, let me put it this way: The Firebolt's price is the same if you tried to purchase a Unicorn"

"What!" I waved her off

"Peanuts peoples, Peanuts"

"But…but…how"

"A story better told for another time as it is time for Breakfast and we still have yet to come up with a way to sneak Hermione out of Slytherin"

"Wait a minute: we still have to give you our presents too, you know?" Pansy chimed in with a bright smile.

"Yes, that is so right" Hermione smile with Pansy

"Already then, let's see it" Harry chuckled beside me as we waited for the girls and Draco to present the presents they have somehow concealed from our vision.

"Close your eyes though or else it won't really be a surprise" Harry laughed as I just shrugged and closed my eyes.

"You know it's not really necessary to do that" Harry's input

"But it is customary" Hermione countered

"Ok, you can open them" As I did, I could see each person holding out a nicely wrapped gift, save Harry, and my smile brighten at the sight.

Letting go of Harry's hand, I moved closer and picked Draco's first.

"Ratio from boys to girls in this room, I'd say it's best if the only boy goes first as Harry went first" Everyone nodded and Draco handed over his gift wrapped in shimmering blue paper with a white bow.

"I like the wrapping, Draco, Thank you" He nodded.

Carefully, I untied the bow and undid the wrapping carefully, so I can save it and handed it to Harry, whom just laid it down on one of our desks.

A brown flat box is what I got out of it and so lifted the lid. In it, I could see thick leather bound book of sort and so lifted that up. Very thick indeed

"It's a blank journal, I remember Harry mention once that you like writing down important stuff such as new spells and the like. Thought you might like it" Eyes downcast as he spoke, I looked at Draco as I moved closer to him and he looked up when he saw my shoes next to him. Grey eyes meet browns and with a smile at that.

"Very thoughtful, Draco Malfoy and I thank thee" Placing a kiss on his cheek before I engulfed him in a hug, in which he stiffen at first but then relaxed and hugged back. Who knew Draco to be considerate? Letting go, he made a quick glance at Harry's smiling face and had a smile of his own.

Stepping back, I handed Harry the book and turned to Pansy and Hermione.

"You choose who goes next" They looked at each other and shrugged before both of them handed me both their presents, in which both Harry and Draco laughed.

Smiling, I unwrapped the red covering of Hermione's gift and the purple covering of Pansy's gift. Handing both to Harry, whom placed it next to the other one, I now had a book and another flat box.

"It's the latest edition of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare that I had my parents search for as soon as I found out when is your birthday and it has both the English and old English" Hermione quickly explained.

"Who" Both Pansy and Draco questioned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know poetry and plays?"

"Yes" They said together

"Muggle Poetry and Muggles plays?" They both shrugged.

"She'll explain later" Cutting in when Hermione was about to explain "But for now, Thank you Hermione, I needed one for my collection of Shakespearian literature as the last one I have is falling apart" She smiled in gratitude as I handed the book over to Harry and gave a hug to Hermione.

"Last but not least, Pansy's" She held her breath as I open up the lid "Wow" is my answer

"I know it ain't much or meaningful or" I held up a hand to silence her rambling.

"Did you make this?" She nodded

"What is it?" Harry asked looking over my shoulders "Oh"

Lifting up the item, I showed everyone else a very colorful friendship bracelet and a tick one too.

Handing the item to Harry, he tied it around my wrist and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Came the small voice of Pansy and we saw that she is waiting anxiously for an answer "Do I like it?" she nodded.

"I love it, I never had one before, thank you" Pansy's posture relaxed and she laughed when I gave her a hug that had me lifting her up.

"Great, now that is settled, what do we do about Granger here?" Draco piped up

"Well, we are Slytherins, so we will do what Slytherins do best: Be sneaky" And that got the conversation redirected to how we are going to get Hermione out of Slytherin.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The school is a bussing with excitement for the upcoming game of Quidditch between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the Duo are walking around with both Pansy and Hermione, chatting about nonsense. The girls are walking up ahead of Harry and Roxanne when Roxanne stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concern as the girls turned to see what's up.

"Ugh!" The reply as Roxanne slaps her forehead suddenly and calls herself stupid, and an idiot for forgetting such information.

"What?" came all three voices but Roxanne just walks away in a rush and the three looked at each other before running after her.

"I cannot believe I forgotten such a valuable tidbit about Harry, how stupid can I get. Must be my old age or something catching up to me" the last part was mumbled quietly so the girls won't hear BUT Harry heard it all and they continued trotting along until they stopped in front of a glass case.

"I was going to show you Harry, I swear but I forgot, sorry"

"What is it?" Looking confused as did the girls.

Roxanne pointed at a trophy of the past Quidditch tournaments and all three looked in. There engraved on one of the little shield held a name: James Potter, Seeker.

"Harry, I didn't know your father played Quidditch" Pansy exclaimed with surprise

"Did you know your father played, Harry?" Hermione enquired

"Yeah, Ro, I mean our parents told us stories of my parents and that he was one of the best Seekers in school" A slip but none of them caught it. Harry said no more as he stared at the trophy with pride and a hint of sadness. The girls saw and whispered that they'll meet us in the library and took off.

I, however, waited.

"Tell me again, Roxanne, how it was"

"Well, you know I didn't talk to James much unless it was to scold but I did like it when he flew in the skies over the Quidditch pitch in the evenings, weekends or during games. Man, can he fly. He did twist and turns, gliding like he was made for the air…much like you, Harry dear. But from what I knew then and what I know now, you know what I can completely and utterly be positive about?" Harry turned to Roxanne in question. Roxanne put both hand on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes as emerald met chestnut.

"One thing I am completely and utterly positive about…is the fact that I know that your father is So Proud and Very Happy to know that his Son is the best flyers there is and knows that he grew up flying in the skies just as he did. I wouldn't be one bit surprise if his spirit flew with you on multiple occasions" Unshed tears shown in Harry's eyes but he did not wipe them away for only in Roxanne's presence can he show any vulnerability and not be embarrassed.

"You think so?"

"I guarantee it" and with that last comment, Harry engulfed Roxanne in a big hug and they stayed like that until all tears and sniffling disappeared.

Letting go, Harry wiped that last remaining tears and looked up.

"I must look like a mess" Roxanne shook her head and waved a hand over Harry's face, spelling the redness and puffiness away.

"Thanks"

"No worries. Now, sweetness, I believe we have a couple girls waiting for us and I know for a fact, even though I don't know much about girls, that they don't like to be kept waiting, so shall we?"

Harry laughed at the joke and linked hands with Roxanne.

"What are we waiting for then, let's get a move on" One last look at the glass case, they left to the hall of stairs to make their way down to the library.

Unfortunately the stairs had other matters in mind and closed off the way down and slowly swung the stair in a different direction. Both Harry and Roxanne held on the stone railings to avoid falling and waited for the stairs to stop. When it did, they had no other choice but to go up if they wanted to avoid going the longer way.

Walking through the only door available, they came to a darken hallway that lit up when they made their presence known. A smile crept up on Roxanne face in recognition as Harry looked around in confusion.

"Aren't we in the 3rd floor corridor?" Roxanne nodded.

"Isn't it off limits?" once again a nod for reply.

"We shouldn't be here" Roxanne caught Harry as he is about to turn and made him look at her.

"Harry, the fates gave us permission to explore this hall way. Are we going to defy the fates of such gifts?"

"No but" And got cut off by a hand from Roxanne.

"No buts, Harry, now come on" Roxanne closed the door so no one else gets curious and grabbed Harry's hand to lead him down. As they walked further, the light lit up on each pole like totem and that just made everything more interesting.

"Roxanne, the girls are probably wondering where we are" Ignoring that, Roxanne pointed at the far end of the hallway.

"Look, a door" And indeed there is a door, a lone door stood at the end of the hallway.

"Let's just leave it be and go" Harry stopped and in turn made Roxanne stop.

"But, aren't you just a wee bit curious" Roxanne trudged on, with Harry in tow.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you" Harry relented

"I wouldn't have it any other way, peaches" Coming to a stop in front of the door, Roxanne check the knob but found it locked.

"Oh well, we tried, let's go" Harry turned but Roxanne grabbed the back of his robe cuff and yanked him back and scoffed, pulling out her wand.

"Alohomora" and a clicked confirmed that the door is unlocked.

With a hand on the door handle, a gulp from Harry, they both peeked in through the opening of the door….

And came face to face with a giant three headed dog sleeping on the other side of the door

A gasp and a 'whoa' was all the sound they needed before opening their eyes and growling at the intruders. The duo, frozen from shock, could do nothing as the dog stood up and the growling intensified to barking and snarling at the intruders.

That woke the duo up and quickly tried to close the door before the dog could chomp any heads off and they ran for it.

All the way to the Library door did they ran without stopping and when they did, they tried to catch their breaths.

"What the hell" and a hand covered Harry's mouth to snuff out any sound.

"Shhhhh" Roxanne looked around and exhaled in relief to find no one about.

"Harry, silence" dropping her hand

"Silence! Silence? How can I be silent when we just saw a 3 hea-" and once again a hand covered his mouth to keep Harry's voice from reaching its highest peak.

"Because no one is supposed to find out that we just came from the 3rd floor corridor, which is forbidden and off limits and saw what we are NOT supposed to see. Do you want Filch to know and give us detention, no I don't think so. Now, we are going to go inside, do homework and pretend until we can get within the confines of our bedroom to talk about this, ok?" By now Harry calmed down and Roxanne's hand dropped during her little paragraph.

"Pretend usually means lie and you know I am not good at that"

"Then just nod along and agree, like you usually do" a nod and they both walked through the library doors as quietly as they can so as to not rouse the Librarian from her concentration on a muggle romance novel, which I believe is not part of the library.

Making their way to the back where the group usually meets, the duo waved at the girls and they wave back in silent greeting. Only when they sat and pulled out their homework did Hermione ask why it took so long for them. Harry visibly froze but Roxanne looked cool and she smiled.

"The stairs decided that we aren't going down, so we trailed back and took the long way around"

"Harry, you ok, you looked kinda stuck?" All eyes on him now and Harry swallowed something before opening his mouth.

"We would have gotten stuck but yeah, long way around that one" Answer is good enough for the girls and all of them resume on their homework and chatting about said homework.

"Has anyone noticed Miss Pince reading a romance novel?" Shrugs all around.

"A muggle Romance Novel?" and with an eyebrow raised, it had the rest looking at the librarian as she blushed and quietly giggled but still enthrall with the literature to look around.

"Where on earth did she get that?" Draco asked quietly

"Is it any good?" Hermione's head snapped at Pansy in surprise while Harry and Roxanne sniggered behind their hands as to not alert anyone else around the library.

"If you want, I can get you a couple novels. Mother loves them so and if I asked nicely, she'll zap them here quickly" Roxanne informed the group.

"Really, that'll be fantastic. What about you 'Mione?" Pansy turned to Hermione in question as she stumbled over her words and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No worries, I'll get you both enough to read, ok?" A nod from one and a stutter from the other, Roxanne resumed her homework as Harry quietly laughed and Draco sighed in exasperation.

Later on it was time to go before the curfew started and the three Slytherins walked Hermione to her stairs, bid her good night and walked back to the dungeons with contagious yawns.

Not much was said when both Harry and Roxanne walked in their room. Just went through the normal routine of changing, washing and brushing. Only when all is done, did Roxanne sat on Harry's bed, cross legged and face to face and waited.

"Why is there a 3 headed dog in that room on that corridor?"

"Didn't you see what he was standing on?"

"Sorry but I was distracted by the 3 HEADED DOG trying to bite our heads off to notice its feet" Roxanne smiled at that and came with an answer.

"I think the dog is there to guard something but it's a mystery we can find out if we ask the right person"

"Who"

"Who do you know that is able to move about without being questioned and lives on the outside of the castle that usually does Hogwarts business for the Headmaster?"

"Hagrid, the grounds keeper" Roxanne nodded.

"And he is also the one that brought you from your home to your so called relatives that night your parents left"

"Left, you make it sound like they are on a permanent vacation and you know they are not" Harry said with a bit of sadness to him and Roxanne laid a hand on his knee in comfort.

"Harry, if there's one thing I know more than anything is the fact that when people leave this existence, they are never really gone. They are there, you just can't see them and one day when we are old and grey and ready, you will see them again when you leave too" A ghost of a smile showed on Harry's face but confusion clouded it.

"What about you?" Roxanne smiled

"I'll be around to watch your children grow because I cannot let my nieces and nephews grow up without their auntie around to tell them about the funny stories their father used to get into"

A laugh and hug, Roxanne went back to her bed and took out a pad and pen to write to her mother while Harry crawled under the covers.

"Why are you writing to mum now, can't you wait until tomorrow?" Roxanne shook her head

"If I know mum the way we do, she'll still be up reading those books. So better to get her attention now than when she's doing her aerobics" Harry nodded in agreement just as Roxanne finished the short note and folded it up. Hold out her hand with palms up and the note on it, She fisted her hand quickly and a small fire ignited in green before disappearing. Roxanne dusted her hand and crawled under the covers.

"You gotta teach me how to do that" A yawn escaped from Harry's mouth and it being contagious, Roxanne yawned also (AN: and made me yawn too) and nodded to Harry's statement.

"Some other time, if we remember to remind the other then yes" And with that the lights are out

'I Love you Forever'

'I Love you Forever and for Always'

And somewhere in the room, a quiet thud could be heard and smiled graced both faced as they welcomed sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

There's something about Halloween that I just love. Either it's the goblins scaring people, the vampires drinking blood from a cup or the stories of endless dangers, but I do love it so.

What I expected is a table full of candies and goodies all around. What I didn't expect is a loud booming sounds and someone yelling:

"Trolls, in the dungeons, Trolls in the Dungeons" Silence as Professor Quirrell came running in the Great Hall yelling out the warning. The Headmaster stood as everyone else started in shock at the out of breath Professor.

"Thought you ought to know" says he as his eyes rolled up and he fainted, falling forwards. Just as this happen, a loud crash of thunder and flash of lightening came and spooked all the students of Hogwarts as they all got up screaming and started running to the door.

"Silence" Headmaster's booming voiced bounced off the walls and all the scattering froze in mid step.

"Now then, Prefects: escort your house back to the dormitories and you are to stay there. Teachers: follow me"

The Prefects started giving out orders and the rest followed. Our house though, Harry and I stopped them all with whispers of 'wait'.

When our Prefect came over to try and usher us out, we said no.

"It is a precaution that needs to be followed, now get up and lets go" The Prefect tried to order us and the younger ones were about to stand up but with one look from Harry and I, they stopped and sat back down.

"What is the meaning of this" Prefect demanded and I just had to scoff.

"Are you bloody blind and deaf?" Sniggers from the older years and the Prefect stood over us with an anger look.

"Didn't you hear what the stuttering Professor just revealed: Trolls in the DUNGEON! I will not have our house blindingly walk in the line of fire and danger just because the Headmaster says so. Even with your small intelligence should KNOW that is a BAD idea" Belittling the Prefect and by his blushing, he didn't know about that and so Harry spoke up.

"We will sit here until the danger is resolved and have some cake while we are it" At the mention of cake, it appeared on all plates on our table.

"Now, sit and wait like a good little Prefect and wait for Professor Snape to come" Picking up a fork, we started eating and small chatter filled the void…for a good minute.

Neville Longbottom came running in, gasping for air and with looks are utter terror.

"Harry, Roxanne, come quick!" Everybody stood up.

"Neville, what's wrong, what happen?"

"Hermione, its Hermione!" all we got before Neville's voice rushed the words in a jumble.

"Yeah and what about that Mud" Once again before he could finish his wording, a hand slapped him at full force and By Pansy and with looks of utter disgust plastered on her face.

"Don't you dare call my friend that filthy word, Malfoy, or so help me Merlin, I'll rip out your tongue in your sleep" Silence and glares.

"As you were saying Neville" I gestured with my hand for him to continue,

"Hermione, earlier Ron Weasley was saying hurtful things to her before dinner, saying that you guys don't really like her and that how she can't get any real friends unless they were filthy snakes. She started crying and ran off to the girls lavatory"

"Hermione" Harry whispered.

"Everyone, Stay here and don't follow. Neville, go back to your house and we'll send Hermione back, unharmed" With that Harry and I ran for it out the grand door of the Great Hall and out to the hallway. Placing an invisible shield so any non-listeners can't follow, we see Neville heading back to his dorm; I pulled out my wand and said an incantation: location spell.

"There" Harry pointed to the right of us: a lined mist, leading out to Hermione.

"Come on" Tugging his hand, we ran to the direction it is showing us.

Coming to a stop to catch our breath after a long run down the hall, we could see the hallway that leads to the lavatory for the girls and we sigh in relief but that sound quickly changed to a gasps.

Walking, and dragging a huge club, towards the lavatory is the biggest and ugliest troll and I am not sugar coating it peoples; it's fugly.

"What do we do?" Harry cries out in distress but I just grab his hand and told him to follow my lead.

Coming closer to the door, we hear a crash and screaming, so we rushed in to see the troll just about to smash its club down on a sink that Hermione is crouching under.

"Help me!" She cries out and quickly, Harry and I whipped out our wands.

"Stupefy!" we yelled out in unison and the Troll flew forward to the wall it was facing and the impact it had from the double shot left an indent in the wall. The club it was holding up fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Petrificus Totalus Maximus" had the troll in a binding frozen spell to keep it still as we rushed to Hermione, whom had yet to move from underneath the sink.

Helping her up, with Harry on one side and I on the other, we brought Hermione closer to the door and after giving her a once over, took a good look at the troll whose eyes are the only thing moving.

"Smelly bugger, ain't he?" Harry pointed out and both Hermione and I made a face at that.

"I didn't know the spells you cast could withhold a troll, I didn't read that anywhere"

"It wouldn't of worked as well unless you had 2 people using each other's power to heighted the magic then practically anything is possible Hermione" She turned at that

"You used each other to make the spells stronger?" We nodded

"Fascinating" We bowed in thanks and just as we stood up right again, the door flew open with all the teachers rushing in.

"Oh my goodness" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she looked at the stunned troll on the bathroom floor and back to us as we smiled sheepishly and as innocent as possible.

"You had better have a good excuse to explain all this" Just as Harry and I were about to open a well enough explanation, Hermione beat us to it.

"It was my fault (all eyes on her), I went after the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Roxanne and Harry hadn't of come then I would have been dead" Well look at the balls on the little Gryffindor here, and sticking her neck out for two snakes nonetheless this calls for a reward.

"Well in that case, 5 points will be taken for your foolishness, Miss Granger" The Professor turned to us "You were lucky, both you, not many first years could of taken on a full grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. 5 points" we flinched, actually flinched "Will be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck. Now back to your dormitories" She ushered us out as the other teachers started work on getting rid of the humongous troll but Severus stopped us just outside. Hermione stopped too but we shooed her away with a smile. Turning to the Professor, I noticed blood on his leg but he covered it before Harry could see.

"Now that is taken care of, would both of you mind telling me the truth on what transpired here?" Crossing his arms, Severus raised an eyebrow and waiting for the info.

"When everyone was on their way back to their houses, we stayed behind because it's really stupid of the Headmaster to think that we would willing let our house go to where the troll was last seen, don't you think?" Harry explained with sarcasm just as Severus raised the other eyebrow at the gab but I pick it up from there.

"So anyways, as we sat waiting, Neville Longbottom came rushing, out of breath saying something about Hermione" A questionable look I got "Miss Granger, sir" a nod for confirmation "He said that Ronald Weasley was insulting Miss Granger and she ran away to this lavatory in tears since before dinner in the Great Hall. Naturally, her being our friends, we had to make sure she was ok and that is when the whole troll thing happen and you know the rest, sir"

"Hmm" Harry squeezed my hand as we waited for the verdict.

"Be that as it may, you ran head on to trouble like a couple of Gryffindor and should be punished" Harry flinched but I stood tall and keep eye contact.

"However, what has happen is that both of you took on a full grown troll, by yourselves no less and came out unscathed. For a friend and…I should have known Miss Roxanne to do something as stupid as rescuing a friend in distress" He sighs dramatically as he turns the other way. Harry and I shared a look while his back is turned and wiped the smile off our faces when Severus turns back around.

"I fear that the next 7 years will be tiring for me and I'll be too old for your playful nature, Roxanne. Go, let the Prefect know that the trouble has been dealt with and you may go back to your dorms for the remainder of the evening" Waves us off and about to turn but a hand from me stopped him.

"Um, sir, on the matter of friends" He nodded for me to continue.

"May I, as a friend, give a hand" Giving me an eyebrow raised in question and Harry stood by looking at me in confusion before I held up my free hand and let out a small stream of wandless magic flow to the injury that Severus is trying to hide from us.

(I for one can do wandless magic but being looked at as a child has limited me to my wand but it did felt good to use my hands once in a while)

A gasp and sigh could be heard very faintly from the Professor but was covered with a clearing of his throat.

"Yes well, thank you, Miss Roxanne. May you and Mister Potter have a good night" We curtsied, said our good nights and took off running to the Great Hall, all the while having Severus looking at our retreating backs with concealed gratitude.

**Reviews and/or comments are Much Appreicated**


End file.
